Tattoo of Fate
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: Clary Barnes leads a pretty interesting life. With a family like hers, who wouldn't? She didn't think anything could turn her life upside down. Then she met her soulmates. Yes, that's right. Instead of getting one soulmate, she got two. The one and only Winchester brothers.
1. Clarissa Barnes

**Name:** Clarissa Sian Barnes

**Nicknames: **Clary (everyone), honey /sweetheart (Jocelyn), biscuit (Magnus), kiddo (Luke)

**Eyes: **green

**Hair: **copper/ginger

**Height: **5.5/5.6

**Personality: **Clary is intelligent and creative. More than often she has a sketchbook to hand ready for when inspiration strikes. Clary cares deeply about her loved ones regardless of whether they're human or supernatural. She is also fiercely protective especially towards those she knows who are different as there are people such as hunters who wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

Her clothing style is generally simple and conservative. However, she would dress up if it's a special occasion ie: a birthday or Christmas.

**Markings: **Angel rune on her left wrist. The soul mark is on Clary's right shoulder blade.

**Items: **silver claddagh ring. Sketch book and pack of pencils.

This is on a right ring finger with the heart pointed out to show she's currently single. The position changes when Clary accepts that she has two soulmates.

**Face claim: **Katherine Mcnamara

**Family **

Jocelyn Garroway nee Barnes (mother)

Pamela Barnes (aunt)

Luke Garroway (step-father + Jocelyn's soulmate)

Grace Garroway (step-sister) - She and Clary are the same age.

Maia Roberts - Grace's soulmate.

Missouri Mosley (step-aunt) – Luke's older sister.

Rosalind 'Ros' Mosley (step-cousin) – Missouri's granddaughter.

Magnus Bane (Godfather/'uncle')

Zoe Bane ('cousin') – she's Magnus' adopted daughter.

Dorothea Rollins - a very good friend of Magnus Bane and mother figure to Zoe.

Clary's family isn't at all normal. There are in fact a number of members who belong under the title of supernatural.

**Werewolves**

The werewolves in Clary's family are a little different, their lycanthropy is a form of a demonic disease. As such the full moon isn't a trigger for them to turn. These kinds of werewolves are able to turn at will. However, stress and emotion such as grief could make a werewolf lose control and involuntarily shift into their wolf forms.

The wolfy members of Clary's family are as follows:

Luke Garroway

Grace Garroway

Maia Roberts - Grace's soulmate.

There are many more of this kind of werewolf. The ones that reside in New York tend to spent a fair amount of time at the _Jade Wolf_, a Chinese restaurant on the Red Hook Docks. Another popular supernatural hangout is the _Hunter's Moon _were both Maia and Grace work as baristas.

**Warlocks**

Like the Werewolves, these Warlocks are different. For one thing, they are half demon. For another they are unable to have children. This is due to being a human-demon hybrid. Each one has a distinctive 'mark' that identifies them as a Warlock. This could be different coloured skin/eyes, horns, gills etc...

Being Warlocks , they are capable of performing magic, casting spells and creating potions. The Warlock members of Clary's family are as follows:

Magnus Bane

Zoe Bane

Dorothea Rollins

**Psychics**

Along with Warlocks and Werewolves, there are also a few psychics in Clary's family:

Missouri Moseley

Rosalind 'Ros' Moseley

Pamela Barnes

**Pairing: **Sam and Dean Winchester


	2. prologue: birthday bash

"How much further is it?" Clary asked stumbling over her feet for the nth time, gripping tightly onto her step-sister's arm. She had no clue of where they were going as Grace had insisted on her wearing a blindfold.

"A few more steps", the white haired girl answered. Grace opened up one of the double doors to Magnus' apartment and led her inside. She then prised Clary's fingers off her arm so she could close the door and removed the ginger's blindfold. "You can open your eyes now", Grace said and Clary did so.

"Uh Gracie? I can't see a thing", she pointed out. Suddenly lights turned on revealing a dozen people.

"Surprise!" they all shouted and several poppers went off. Clary stood there with a hand over her mouth taking in her loved ones and the large banner that said 'Happy 21st Birthday Clary!'

"Happy birthday sis", Grace said with a smile giving her a one armed hug.

"Thanks", Clary breathed still rather shocked. Then her mother and step-father moved forward to hug the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday honey", Jocelyn said.

"Thanks mum", Clary said.

"I still can't believe your 21 kiddo", Luke remarked.

"You better believe it dad", Clary grinned. You think it would be unusual for her to call her step-father 'dad' but for her it wasn't. Luke Garroway had been more of a father to her than her actual biological one.

Her cousin then ran forward and hugged Clary around her middle tightly. "Happy birthday Clary!" Zoe said happily.

"Thanks", Clary said.

"Now come on! You gotta open presents", Zoe said moving back to grab the Clary's hand. The party guests watched in amusement as the young warlock dragged Clary over to the table piled up with presents. Zoe plucked a small parcel from the pile wrapped in purple and gold and held it out. Clary took it and tore off the paper and opened up the box. "It's to keep bad dreams away", Zoe explained as the ginger held up a purple dreamcatcher "you…hate it", the girl said, shoulders drooping.

"Sweetie, no. I love it", Clary assured her "I've always been meaning to get one".

"Really?" Zoe asked, hopeful.

"Absolutely", Clary confirmed "in fact I'll need a little helper to hang it in my room later. You game?"

Zoe grinned "I'm totally game!" she said happily.

"Cool", Clary "now what present shall I open next?"

Zoe turned to the pile of presents and picked out another one. Clary opened it to find a set of colouring pencils. "Those won't ever wear down or break", Magnus spoke up.

Clary set the pencils down, went over to her godfather and hugged him "Thanks Magnus, I love them", she said.

"You're welcome biscuit", Magnus said. The birthday girl went back to the table and continued to open her gifts, thanking the individuals for them. Then came food and the dancing. Clary ate and laughed and danced, having the time of her life. Magnus knew how to throw one heck of a party.

Clary stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the cool night air on her skin. As much as she was having fun, it was getting rather hot from all the people both human and supernatural. "Clary, you ok?" Pamela asked stepping out on the balcony.

"I'm fine Aunty Pam", Clary answered "just needed a little air".

"Ok then", Pamela said. She turned to go when her niece called to her

"Don't drink too much!"

"I won't!" Pamela called back.

"Yeah you will", Clary muttered getting out her phone to check her messages. She knew what her aunt was like. Last time she got super drunk, she ended up getting a tattoo stating 'Jessie forever'. And it certainly wasn't forever. Pamela and Jessie broke up a week later. No big surprise there, Jessie wasn't her aunt's soulmate. Though she did hope that Pamela doesn't do something like that again until she meets the one for her.

Clary reached back and touched her soul mark . She hadn't met her soulmate yet. But from what she's been told by her mother and step-sister, finding the 'one' is the best thing that had ever happened to them. And to be honest she was looking forward to the day when she finally did meet him.

Her gaze flickered down to her phone when she felt it vibrate in her hand. It was an email, a notification from Facebook. Some friend of a friend wishing her a happy birthday. After reading it quickly, she deleted it. Clary then checked for other messages, there were a few but not from the person she was expecting. She pulled up her contacts, scrolled down to _Alex Lewis_ and clicked on it.

Clary put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring until she heard the click, signalling that someone had picked up. "Hey Alex, you ok?" the ginger asked "did you get held up?"

"Clary I'm so sorry", came Alex's mother's voice "but Alex was attacked outside of the academy".

"Oh my god", Clary breathed "how bad is it?"

"Bad", Alex's mother, Rachel, answered "he's in a coma".

"What?" Clary asked slowly sitting down on one of the chairs.

"He slipped in a coma shortly after he got to hospital", Rachel explained.

"What hospital are you guys at?" Clary questioned, trying to keep her voice calm "I'll come over".

"Clary I can't ask you to do that. Its your birthday", Rachel said.

"Mrs Lewis…Alex is my friend. Birthday be damned", Clary said "which hospital are you at?"

Rachel told her and Clary promised to be there as soon as possible before she hung up. She then went back inside to look for her godfather. She found him chatting away to a fellow warlock, Dorothea Rollins. "Magnus", she said quietly earning their attention.

"What's wrong biscuit?" Magnus asked seeing that she was upset about something.

"It's my friend Alex. He's at the hospital, in a coma. Someone attacked him outside Academy", Clary told him "can you please portal me close to the hospital?" she asked "I need to see him".

Magnus nodded and led his goddaughter off out of the way of the party guests. He raised his hand and summoned a portal. "Thank you for this uncle Magnus", Clary said "and your party is awesome like always".

The warlock smiled "only the best for my goddaughter/niece", he said. Clary gave him a small smile back before she stepped through the portal.

Where Magnus' portal lead her was by the Hunter's Moon, a bar three blocks away from the hospital. Realising this, Clary ran.

~hospital~

Rachel looked around when she heard a knock on the doorframe of her son's room. "Clary", she said relieved to see the ginger.

"Mrs Lewis", Clary greeted moving over to the woman and hugged her. She looked over her shoulder at Alex, her heart clenched at the sight of him lying there, attached to a few machines. "Did the doctor's say when he'd wake up?" Clary asked moving back.

"They don't know an exact time frame. Could be days…weeks…or even months", Rachel answered her voice cracking a little.

"What about the attack? Do the police know who did it yet?" Clary questioned.

"They think it was a bunch of drunk kids", Rachel replied "but they don't really know for sure". Clary put an arm around her when she started to tear up "who would want to hurt my boy?" Rachel sniffled "he's a good kid".

"Unfortunately there are some bad people in world who take delight in hurting innocent people", Clary said. _And whoever did this will be in for a world of hurt if I ever get my hands on them_ she thought _better yet, I'll introduce them to my family_. She knew none of them would stand for the harming of innocent people especially one of her friends.

"You know, he spoke very highly of you", Rachel remarked wiping her tears away "you were his first real friend at the Academy of Art".

"He always knew how to make me laugh", Clary said "somehow gave me inspiration in the strangest of ways" she let out a small laugh at that "and he was really excited to come to my birthday party. Not to sound like I'm bragging but my godfather always throws the best parties".

"Speaking of birthdays. Alex had a gift for you", Rachel suddenly said.

"Mrs Lewis you don't have to give it to me now", Clary said as Rachel moved over to her coat and removed a small box from a pocket.

"Actually I do. Alex would've wanted me to", Rachel said "and you can call me Rachel, Mrs Lewis is too formal. Especially since your my son's friend". She held out the box to Clary.

"Ok, Rachel", the ginger said taking the present. Clary opened it up to find a silver claddagh ring nestled in some pink tissue paper. She picked it up and slipped it onto her right ring finger. "You think Alex can hear us?" Clary asked.

"The doctor's told me that he can", Rachel answered. Clary moved around Alex's hospital bed and carefully took his hand.

"Thank for the ring Alex", she said softly "I love it and I promise I wont take it off".

~one month later~

Clary walked through the tombstones until she reached the one dedicated to her friend. She set the flowers down in front of it and looked at it sadly. "Oh Alex, this should never have happened to you", she said quietly "its not fair". Clary took a shaky breath "I've decided to continue my studies at the Academy of Art. It's the right thing to do, gotta show those other guys I can kick ass with my art , right?" she gave a brief smile before lapsing back into her sombre expression "I miss you Alex so much" she glanced down at the claddagh ring on her finger "I once promised that I'll never take this off and I'm going to continue to keep it", Clary vowed. She reached out and touched the top of the tombstone. "You're the best friend a girl could ever want or need. I love you Alex Lewis", she said.

Unbeknownst to her, Alex's ghost was standing there, invisible, listening to every word. "I love you too", he whispered.


	3. Clary meet the Winchesters

**Thanks to K. C. 96, SailorJupiter001, , Serinity750, Miss Spirit Fingers3, IssaQveen, MaidensTouchOfMadness, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, FireFly2912, Sirenitymoonsong, aurora. starr. w20, Adaya Black, Alice F. Tality, BriaDelAngel, animexchick for following/faving my story. **

**MaidensTouchOfMadness: I'm really glad you love this so far. **

Clary stood by the metal shelves eyeing the glass jars of pencils. She picked up a 2B pencil considering it before shaking her head and selecting a HB pencil. She walked over to the easel where she'd set up a baseboard and a blank A2 piece of paper. Clary put her headphones in her ears and turned on her music. She then stood in front of the blank paper, twirling the pencil in her fingers while she deliberated on what to draw. A smile appeared on her face when an idea popped into her head. She lifted up the pencil, lightly pressed it against the paper and started to draw.

From over her shoulder Alex watched, still invisible, with a soft smile on his face. He loved watching her draw as much he liked sketching himself. He knew that he should've moved on to the 'next life', whatever that is, by now but he couldn't leave her. Especially when some of other male students saw fit to flirt with her despite the fact she showed no interest. He took great pride in making the Brooklyn Academy of Art appear 'haunted' though the only people who'd noticed anything strange where the 'pretty boys' that hit on Clary and the occasional student who happened to be passing at the time.

About an hour later, a black impala pulled up outside the Academy and the Winchester brothers got out. They walked up the steps and into the building. The pair took out two EMF detectors from their pockets and began their search for any ghost activity.

Room after room. Corridor after corridor. Nothing.

"I don't know Dean. I think the students were just seeing things", Sam said as the EMF readers weren't giving them any indication of ghost activity. All they were pointing out were nearby powerlines.

"Maybe", Dean said "let's just finish this floor. If we don't find anything, we'll call it a day". Sam nodded in agreement. They continued on down the corridor. Much to their surprise the needle on the EMF meters started to move toward the red zone, the devices increasing in pitch.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and carried on walking though this time a little more cautiously. The EMF's hit the highest point when they got to a door that was slightly ajar. The brothers turned off the devices and put them away before Sam pushed the door open to reveal a rather pretty looking ginger sketching away, earbuds in her ears.

"I don't think she's a ghost", he said quietly to Dean.

"Only one way to find out", Dean said taking a shotgun shell from his pocket and cracked it open, spilling the salt over his palm. He then went into the room, his brother following. "Excuse me, miss", Dean called out loudly but the ginger didn't react. The music must be too loud. He reached out with his salt covered hand and touched her arm making her jump.

The young woman took off her earbuds and looked at the pair. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you", Dean said noting how she didn't react the way a ghost would to salt. Which meant she definitely wasn't one.

"That's ok", the ginger said "Grace is always telling me not to listen to music too loud". She tucked the earbuds into her pocket "Can I help you?"

"I hope so", Dean answered giving her a flirtatious smile earning an eyeroll from his brother. They didn't have time to flirt right now even if the young woman was fairly attractive. "See, my brother and I are going to be new students here at the Academy…"

"Liar", the ginger cut in.

"Well, the truth is…" Dean tried again.

"You know who starts a sentence with 'the truth is'?" the young woman asked folding her arms "Liars". Sam couldn't help but smile at how quickly she saw through his brother and in the same way Joe White Tree did.

"Do you know someone called Joe White Tree?" he asked.

"No, I don't", the ginger answered "Why?"

"No reason", Sam said "But I am wondering Miss…."

"Barnes. Clary Barnes", the artist supplied.

"I was wondering Clary if you've seen anything weird around here lately? Lights flickering… cold spots…stuff moving on its own…?" Sam questioned.

"You two are ghost hunters", Clary stated "figures".

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"It's not exactly Amityville but this place is new on the 'haunting meter' and with the help of the internet, the Academy draws in people such as yourselves", Clary explained.

"Have there been many ghost hunters here?" Sam queried.

"Four", Clary answered "they didn't stay very long".

"Of course they wouldn't have. They're amateurs", Dean scoffed.

"What? You're professionals?" Clary asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sweetheart that's exactly what we are", Dean confirmed cockily.

"Well I wish you good luck", Clary said. She picked up her pencil.

"There's a potentially a ghost in the building and you're going to stay?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah I am", Clary answered "I ain't afraid of no ghost, potential or otherwise".

"Ok then", Dean said exchanging looks with his brother. Sam just shrugged. "You wouldn't mind if we did a sweep of the room then?" the older Winchester asked taking out his EMF. Alex took one look at the device. He was aware that it could detect him so he promptly vanished. The sooner those 'ghost hunters' realised there wasn't any ghost, the sooner they'd leave his Clary alone.

"Good ahead, Dr Venkman", Clary answered turning back to her sketch. Dean gave Sam an impressed look. He was starting to like this girl.

"So what are you drawing, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam questioned, curious.

"It a memorial piece for my friend, Alex. He died a little over a month ago", Clary replied. Sam's face was one of sympathy.

"Clary I'm so sorry", he said.

"Thank you", Clary said hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"Well, this room is clean", Dean declared "of ghosts at least".

"We'll leave you to it", Sam said gently touching her on the arm. Clary nodded. She watched to two of them leave room, reaching up to rub her shoulder right where her soul mark was.

"Dude, I call dibs", Dean declared as they walked away from the room and Sam shot him a look "what?"

"Isn't it a little childish to be calling dibs?" he asked.

"Nope", Dean answered "now what are the odds that Clary's friend Alex is the same Alex Lewis that died near this place?"

"Very high. She said he died a month ago just like the it said in the obit", Sam replied. Dean stopped walking and turned to his brother.

"If Alex Lewis is the person supposedly haunting this place, Clary might know whether he was buried or not", he said. Sam stopped him from walking back to the room the ginger was in.

"I don't think it's a good idea to ask her", he said "she just lost him weeks ago".

"I know", Dean said. For some reason he did feel a little bad about going to ask her considering he knew what it was like to love someone you care about. However, he pushed it aside. "But its either ask her or question Alex's relatives. And it's easier to talk to Clary than Alex's parents", Dean said and with that he headed back up the hall. Sam sighed and followed after him.

Clary looked up from the sink where she was now washing her hands clean of graphite when the door opened and saw the ghost hunters. "Back again so soon?" she said teasingly.

"We just had a couple more questions", Sam said.

"Shoot", Clary said turning the tap off and wringing her hands of excess water.

"We were wondering if you knew whether Alex was buried", Dean said.

"He was buried, I went to his funeral", Clary answered taking some paper towels from the dispenser and started drying her hands.

"And where exactly was he buried?" Dean asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Clary questioned.

"We believe that your friend Alex is the 'ghost' doing the weird stuff here", Sam said. Clary's hand's stilled as she stared at the brothers.

"That's impossible. Alex was the nicest, sweetest guy I know. He wouldn't do any of that stuff people have claimed to see. And Ben claimed he was attacked by some invisible force. Alex couldn't hurt anyone, ever", Clary said firmly.

"Maybe when he was alive. As a ghost, he isn't the same person you know", Dean told her.

"You don't know for sure if its him", Clary countered.

"Actually we do", Sam said "the so called hauntings started up about a month ago. That's the same time when your friend died".

"Coincidence", Clary insisted "it could be some other person who died around the same time".

Dean shook his head "It's not. Alex is the only person who died near here in the past month", he said.

"And ghosts usually haunt in the area where they died", Sam added "I know this is hard to take in, believe me…"

"Actually its not", Clary cut in "I'm pretty open minded about this kind of stuff…" _given who's in my family, I kinda have to be _"But I can't believe its Alex's ghost".

"Clary…" Dean started when the ginger interrupted with

"You don't understand! He's my friend. My _best _friend. Wouldn't he have at least shown me sign or an indication he was still around? But I haven't seen or heard anything!"

Sam stepped up and gently hugged her, not liking to see her upset. Even more so considering he and his brother were the reason. Clary rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. She felt much calmer in arms for some weird reason.

Suddenly one of the glass jars exploded, startling not only Sam and Clary but Dean as well. More glass jars exploded followed by tubes and tins of paint. The trio dropped to the floor, Sam shielding Clary when sharp pencils began to fly. "I think your 'moment' just pissed off Alex", Dean stated and Sam shot his brother a 'you don't say' look.

"We need to get out of here", Clary said.

"Agreed", Sam conceded. He took Clary's hand and the three of them bolted out of the room. Sam, Dean and Clary raced down the hall, the former still clinging tightly onto the ginger woman's hand.

Clary cried out when she was ripped from Sam's grasp. "Clary!" the brothers shouted as she was dragged away by her feet, screaming. Sam and Dean chased after her.

~kitchen~

Clary surged to her feet the second she came to a stop in the Academy's kitchen. She ran for the door but found it locked. Then she heard faint hiss of gas. She spun around to find all the tops of the stoves were ignited. "Alex, don't do this", Clary pleaded as cloths were thrown onto the lit hobs.

_"If I can't have you…no one will" _she heard Alex faintly whisper.

Clary turned back to the door and started hammering on it. "Help!" she shouted "Help me!"

"Clary!" the ginger heard Sam shout.

"I can't open the door! He's locked it!" Clary called through the door "He's trying to kill me!"

On the other side, Sam and Dean rammed their shoulders into the door. "Guys hurry!" Clary pleaded, coughing. Smoke had started to fill the kitchen, wisps furling under the door, making the brothers work harder to free the artist.

Clary doubled over, coughing from all the smoke inhalation. She looked at the claddagh ring on her finger and a surge of anger flooded through her which was enough for her to straighten up, yanking the ring off her finger and tossing it away.

Another cough hacked through her body. Clary swayed on the spot, amount of smoke she was breathing in start get to her. Over by one of the stoves, her ring was heating up. It had landed in the flames. The ginger dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

The next thing Clary knew she was lying on a gurney with an oxygen mask over her mouth. "Easy kiddo", Luke said when the ginger tried to move.

"Luke", Clary breathed looking up at her step-father "where are they?"

"Who?" Luke asked.

"The two people I was with", Clary answered "two…guys. I don't know their names".

"Sam and Dean Winchester", Luke told her "they're still here. Didn't want to leave until they knew you were ok".

"They still here?" Clary repeated. She reached up and pulled the oxygen mask off much to the protest of Luke and the paramedic. "I feel fine", Clary insisted waving them off. She got off the gurney, grabbing a blanket as she went as for some reason her clothes were soaking wet.

"Miss I insist you stay put!" the paramedic called after her as she stepped out of the ambulance.

"She's always been strong willed, just like her mother", Luke remarked.

"Sam! Dean!" Clary said loudly in the brother's direction, gaining their attention. She watched them turn and head over her way.

"Glad to see you up and about", Dean commented.

"Thanks", Clary said pulling the blanket around herself.

"How are feeling?" Sam asked.

"Soaking wet…sore throat but alive", Clary answered "though I am wondering how did I get out here? I was trapped in a burning kitchen".

"We got you out", Dean told her.

"How did you manage it? Alex was keeping me in there", Clary said.

"We don't know. One minute we were trying to break the door down, the next alarms and sprinklers were going off and the door opened on its own", Sam explained.

"Alex's ghost must've been destroyed somehow. I doubt he'd give up just like that", Dean pointed out. Clary touched the bare finger where her ring used to be. _I wonder…._

"Can ghosts be bound to an object?" she asked.

"Sometimes", Sam answered "why do you ask?"

"Alex gave me a ring for my birthday and while I was in the kitchen I threw it away", Clary said.

"And if it burned…it would stop Alex", Sam added "allowing us to get to you".

"Sounds reasonable to me", Dean said.

"So does that mean that he's at peace now?" Clary asked. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before the younger Winchester replied with as much sincerity as possible.

"Yes, he is"

Clary smiled, relieved to hear that "That's good", she said. The ginger then did something the brothers weren't expecting, she gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you…" Clary kissed Sam on the cheek too "both of you, for saving my life".

"You're welcome Clary", Sam said.

"Yeah…what he said", Dean added.

"Well, I better go before my dad or the paramedic drags me back to the ambulance", Clary said "take care of yourselves". Sam and Dean watched her walk away.

"Think we'll see her again?" Sam asked, really hoping that would be the case.

"I hope so", Dean answered "I got dibs, remember?" Sam could only roll his eyes at his big brother.


	4. Aunt Missy, Cousin Ros

**Thanks to starfire696, blueeyestx12, UltimateFan-girl15, shadygrl91, NicoleR85, savethemadscientist, Cielotsubasa, Miss Spirit Fingers3, BlueJae3, Cielotsubasa, mrs. morgan 35, hadrianlopez1, CrystalVixen93,CheshireHexx, Dorisangel, JessieMay7, Lead. and. Ink for following/faving my story. **

**Animexchick: initially I wasn't going to have him go vengeful right away but it ended up going that way. And I'm glad that you love this so far. **

**UltimateFan-girl15: I'm glad you love it. **

**NicoleR85: thanks! You'll find out in this chapter where in the show this is. **

**Savethemadscientist: (prologue) definitely. (Clary meet the Winchesters) I'm glad you like this story so far. **

In the middle of a quiet suburban street in Lawrence, Kansas, a swirling portal appeared. Clary and Zoe stepped out. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" the young Warlock asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Clary replied "I'll be fine Zoe, I promise", the ginger assured her.

"Well, if you need me or Magnus, don't hesitated to call", Zoe said.

"I will", Clary promised. Zoe hugged the ginger before hopping back through the portal. Clary watched it vanish before she headed toward her step-aunt's residence.

"Well, well if isn't my cousin Clary", Rosalind remarked in a teasing tone as she opened the door upon hearing the bell go.

"Hey Ros", Clary greeted. The spectacled girl stepped aside to allow Clary to enter. The moment the ginger was inside, Rosalind gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your friend", she said sympathetically "and that fire…nasty business".

"I was projecting it too loudly wasn't I?" Clary stated knowing that Rosalind had heard her thoughts, just like her step-aunt Missouri was able to do.

"Just a little", Rosalind admitted "but I know you aren't here to talk about it. You're here because you want to have break from everything that's happened".

Clary let out a overly dramatic groan "I swear you're too psychic for your own good", she said.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way, right?" Rosalind asked.

"No, of course I wouldn't. I wouldn't have any member of my family any other way than the way they already are", Clary answered honestly "now, how about a cuppa then? Don't know about you but I could do with one".

"Sounds good to me", Rosalind agreed. She headed to the kitchen with Clary following.

"Where's Missouri?" the ginger asked leaning against the side as her cousin started making the tea.

"She's currently in with a client. Some guy who's worried about his wife", Rosalind answered.

"Let me guess, he's concerned that she's having an affair", Clary said earning a grin from the black girl.

"Yep", Rosalind said "I'm thinking it's the neighbour. You?"

"I'm gonna say it's the gardener", Clary guessed.

"Wanna make a bet? Say 10 bucks?" Rosalind challenged.

"Well I shouldn't really bet against a psychic… but I will. 10 bucks to whoever wins", Clary said and they shook on it. The ginger leant against the counter watching Rosalind add milk to two mugs before removing the tea bags. "Thanks", Clary said taking the mug her cousin held out and took a careful sip of the hot liquid "hm… that's good tea", she remarked.

Rosalind opened her mouth to ask Clary if she wanted to go shopping or something when the doorbell rang. She looked toward the direction of the front door, surprised. "Guess you didn't see that coming", Clary teased.

"Ha, ha", her cousin said dryly before leaving the kitchen to go answer the front door. Clary followed her and stopped dead when she saw that it was none other than Sam and Dean Winchester at the door.

"Fancy seeing you here", Dean remarked to the ginger as he entered the house, his brother close behind.

"I can say the same about you", Clary said. Her step-aunt's house is the last place she'd expected to see the boys. Rosalind looked between all three of them, hearing some interesting thoughts from the trio.

"Why don't take them into the front room to catch up and I'll go grab our teas", she suggested to Clary.

"Uh, ok", the ginger replied.

"Did you two want a drink of anything?" Rosalind asked.

"I'm good thanks", Sam said politely declining.

"Me too", Dean agreed.

"Alright then", Rosalind said and then left Clary to take the brothers into the front room.

"How have you been?" Sam asked Clary after they sat down on the sofa in the front room.

"As well as can be", she answered honestly "it's been a very tough week". Sam placed a hand over hers where it rested on her knee and gave her a small smile. Dean couldn't help but wish that he'd been the one to sit next to her instead of being on the other side of his younger brother.

"So uh what brings you here?" he spoke up, getting her attention.

"I'm just visiting", Clary answered "Missouri is my step-aunt and the girl who let you in is my step-cousin, Ros. What about you two?"

"We're working a case and we needed to ask her some questions", Dean answered. Clary nodded in understanding. Rosalind then walked in with hers and Clary's mugs of tea.

"Thanks", the ginger said taking it from her.

"Grams shouldn't be too much longer", Rosalind told Sam and Dean as she sat down in one of the armchairs. Sure enough a side door in the front room opened and Missouri entered the room with a man in his late 30's. She escorted him across the room, to the front door.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you", they heard the black woman say from out in the hall. Rosalind and Clary exchanged looks.

"Who was he having an affair with?" Rosalind asked the moment Missouri came back into the room.

"Gardener", she answered "so you won the bet Clary. Though I don't particularly approve of betting on my clients", she added looking pointedly at her step-niece.

"Sorry Auntie", Clary said apologetically, setting her mug down.

"Now, let me look at you", Missouri said and the ginger stood up "You've definitely grown into a wonderful young woman", she remarked affectionately touching her face. A sad look come over her face "I'm so sorry about your friend" Missouri glanced at Sam and Dean "thank you for saving my niece".

"How did you know that we saved her?" Dean questioned.

"Because I was thinking it just now", Clary answered "she can read minds", she added at their confused looks.

"Well he's a sceptic", Rosalind commented nodding to Dean having heard his thoughts on that reveal.

"No big surprise there", Missouri said earning an annoyed look from Dean "I know that you boys are here because I knew your daddy. And he's…currently missin'".

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean demanded, standing up.

"I don't know", Missouri replied.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean said, his voice raising a little. Rosalind stood up preparing to defend her grandmother when the woman in question, smoothly countered the 26 year old.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Now sit" Sam smirked as his brother sat back down on the sofa.

"And don't you dare put your feet on the coffee table", Rosalind added. Clary barley suppressed a grin at this. It was times like these that she was glad to have the two psychics in her life.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean cried indignantly.

"But you were thinkin' about it", Missouri said. She sat down on one of the armchairs and Rosalind perched on the other. Clary took her seat next to Sam.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" Sam asked, getting down to business.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him", Missouri explained.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean questioned.

"A little", Missouri admitted "Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing".

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I….I don't know. Oh, but it was evil", Missouri said quietly, internally shuddering at the memory of being in the Winchester's house not long after the nursery fire . Rosalind got up from her chair to move over to Missouri and place a comforting hand on her shoulder "So…do you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely", Sam confirmed.

Missouri frowned "I don't understand", she said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet", Missouri answered.

"She's right", Rosalind spoke up "there's been no sudden deaths, no freak accidents. So why is it acting up now?"

Sam shrugged "I don't know", he said "But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting". Clary took his hand, intertwining their fingers. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to do that. Was it his tone? Or his expression? Or his words? Whatever the case, she felt the need to give him some form of comfort, hence holding his hand.

"That's a comforting thought", Dean muttered.


	5. Aunt Missy, Cousin Ros part 2

**Savethemadscientist: yep we're starting from S1. You'll have to see when she finds out that they're soulmates**

**NicoleR85: thanks!**

**Guest: thank you! here's another update. **

When all five of them went over to the former Winchester home, they were met with a rather flustered looking Jenny. "Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" she asked shifting Ritchie on her hip.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri, Rosalind and Clary", Sam said gesturing to the three females, each one giving their own greeting.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show them the old house. You know, for old time's sake", Dean explained.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy", Jenny told him.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important…" Dean started when Missouri smacked him on the back of the head "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" the woman scolded. To Jenny, she said "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out"

"About what?" Jenny asked confused.

"About this house", Missouri said.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny questioned, her confusion growing.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family", Missouri said seriously "Am I mistaken?"

Jenny took a step back, eyeing the group warily "Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing", Missouri said assured her. When Jenny still looked a little uneasy, Rosalind spoke up.

"Jenny, we just wanna protect you and your family from whatever this thing is, ok? But we need you to trust us a little"

Jenny looked Rosalind and could see she was being sincere with her words. She nodded.

~Sari's room~

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it", Missouri said taking in the child's room.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam", Missouri answered "This is where it all happened" Sam glanced at the ceiling. Clary noticed how uneasy he seemed to be and so she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sam looked down at their linked hands and up at the ginger. For some reason he felt a little better…not so haunted by the memory of Jessica's death which was exactly the same as his mother's. Rosalind quirked a smile at this little interaction. They seemed to be awfully close for people who'd only met once before. Could they be each other's soulmates?

Dean, on the other hand had to push away another bout of jealousy and dug in his pocket for the EMF. "That an EMF?" Missouri asked eyeing it.

"Yeah", Dean answered watching the device beep frantically.

"Amateur", she scoffed earning a glare from the older Winchester.

"I think it's pretty cool. Very…MacGyver", Clary said. She didn't have a very good look at it last time but this time around she could see that it had very clearly been cobbled together with bits and pieces.

"Thanks", Dean said, pleased that she thought it was cool AND made another pop culture reference. His kind of girl.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom", Missouri told the Winchesters.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked and she nods "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different", Missouri explained.

"What is it?" Dean questioned.

"Its not an it. There's more than one spirit in this place", Rosalind corrected. She'd felt the two energies the second she'd stepped in the house.

"What are they doing here?" Dean queried.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected", Missouri explained.

"I don't understand", Sam frowned.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead", Rosalind added with a serious look on her face.

"You said there was more than one spirit Ros", Sam said looking at the younger Moseley.

She nodded "There is", she confirmed "I just can't quite make out the second one".

"Me neither", Missouri put in.

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again", Dean said firmly "So whatever is here, how do we stop it?

"That's simple", Clary answered "But let's talk elsewhere", she suggested. The five of them left the house, thanking Jenny on their way out and promising her that they will put a stop to the thing terrorising her and her children.

"Ok, we're out", Dean said turning to Clary "how do we stop the two spirits?"

"Purify the house", Clary answered "and as it so happens I know someone who has the stuff we need". She took out her phone and dialled her godfather.

_"Hey Biscuit" _Magnus said after he picked up.

"Hi uncle", Clary greeted "I need a favour. Do you still happen to have the stuff to make purification bag things?"

_"Yeah I do"_, Magnus answered.

"Good because there's a house here that really needs it", Clary explained "Think you can stop by Missouri's?"

_"Of course I can. See you in a few minutes Biscuit"_, Magnus said and hung up.

"My Godfather is gonna stop by with the stuff", Clary told them.

"We better get back home then", Rosalind said linking her arm through Clary's "haven't seen Magnus in ages".

"You saw him a little over a week ago for my birthday Ros", the ginger reminded her as they walked.

"You mean that really awesome party he threw? That was for your birthday? I didn't notice", Rosalind said feigned indifference earning her a light hit in the arm from her cousin.

* * *

"Magnus!" Clary said happily running over to the Warlock and hugging him. Sam and Dean eyed the rather extravagantly dressed man.

"Clary", he greeted "and who are these young men?" Magnus asked stepping back, taking the brothers in.

"This is Sam and Dean", Clary said introducing them.

"Ah, the two who you saved your life" Magnus nodded "thank you, both of you. Clary means a lot to quite a few people".

The ginger ducked her head, embarrassed. "Magnus", she whined "really?"

"I'm only speaking the truth", Magnus said 'innocently'. And it _was _true, she did mean a lot not only to the immediate family but to others in the Warlock and Werewolf communities. "Now, let get down to the reason I am here" the Warlock moved over to the table where various different herbs and roots are laid out.

"What is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends that'll have the house purified in no time", Magnus explained.

"And how exactly do we purify the house?" Sam questioned.

"The herbs and roots go into these pouches", Missouri explained, gesturing to them "and then we're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house".

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that", Dean remarked somewhat sarcastically.

"I don't think she'd mind a few holes in the walls if it means she and her kids will live", Rosalind told him.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"Without a doubt", Magnus replied.

"We'll have to work fast once we get in there because once the sprits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad", Missouri said.

"Not sure it could be any worse than being almost burned alive by the ghost of best friend", Clary mumbled hugging herself.

"Perhaps it would be best if I took you home?" Magnus suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder "or you could stay at my place for a bit. You know how much Zoe loves having you around".

"Uh…yeah. T-that's a good idea", Clary agreed. Both Missouri and Rosalind gave her a hug.

"You take care of yourself, alright?" Missouri said sternly.

"I will", Clary promised.

"Next time you come around, I'll give you the $10", Rosalind said.

"I'm holding you to that", Clary said. She went over to the Winchesters "be careful, both of you", she said matching her step-aunt's tone.

"We will", Sam assured her. The ginger then took out a pen from her pocket.

"Give me your hand", she said to the younger Winchester and he complied. Clary jotted her number onto his palm. "Let me know how it goes", she said and Sam nodded. Not long after Magnus and Clary left the house, Sam glanced down at the ginger's neat handwriting on his hand, a smile appearing on his face.

"I still got dibs Sammy", Dean spoke up making his brother look up at him.

"But I got her number", Sam couldn't help but fire back, getting a little thrill at how annoyed his brother looked at that moment.

"Yeah…well…I'm older", Dean argued feebly.

"Which one do think could be Clary's soulmate?" Rosalind asked her grandmother quietly. At the former Winchester home she thought it was Sam but seeing how these two were kind of arguing over the ginger, she wasn't so sure.

Missouri looked between Sam and Dean. "I think we might just have a first on our hands", she murmured "_two_ soulmates".

Rosalind shot Missouri a surprised/shocked look "is that even possible?" she asked.

"I don't know", the black woman answered "guess we'll have to wait and see".


	6. Road trippin'

**Thanks to Rochiii37, Mae Ride, Kurosnik, InuNekoDemoness, SylpheKuro, Wolf and Leopard, booklover1579, cookie301200, emrynsigma, Angelic Reaper13, DeathANGELofDarkness4, emily. mccallum. 18, for following/faving my story. **

**NicoleR85: thanks! Here's another chapter. **

**Savethemadscientist: yep jelly Dean and an argument over the girl who's their soulmate, not that they know it yet. **

Clary groaned as she felt her bed shake. "Get up! Get up!" Grace shouted.

She buried her head into her pillow "Seriously Gracie?" she mumbled.

"Come oon Clary, get up!"

The ginger rolled over and glared sleepily at her cheerful step-sister. "Why did you wake me?" she asked "'s too early".

"We're going on a road trip!" Grace cheered. That had Clary wide awake. She sat up.

"Dad approved it?" she asked, surprised. They'd talked about road trip for a good few weeks but Luke hadn't budged until now. Though he did have a good reason, there'd been growing unrest within the pack. Some of the members were being picked off by what they believed to be hunters. Due to this, Luke was reluctant to let them go off for fear of losing them. "What made him change his mind?"

"Well things seem to be quieting down so he figured it would be ok for us to go", Grace explained "as long as we take Maia with us".

"I'm ok with that. She's your soulmate which makes her my sister too. So it'll be a sisters road trip", Clary said earning her a big hug from the platinum haired werewolf.

"Get dressed and pack a bag. We're gonna leave once we're done with breakfast", Grace said and with that she all but bounced out of the room. Clary hopped out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and darted into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and then changed into the clothes she'd picked out.

The ginger went back into her room and pulled out a duffle bag from under her bed. She then proceeded to throw in whatever she needed for a couple of weeks, including a sketchpad and several pencils. Once she was satisfied that she had enough stuff, she zipped up the bag and took it downstairs.

"Morning honey", Jocelyn greeted as her daughter walked into the kitchen/breakfast area. Luke, Maia and Grace was there too.

"Morning mom", Clary greeted back hopping up onto one of the stools.

"You all packed?" Maia asked around a mouthful of bacon.

"Yep. All packed and raring to go", Clary replied "thanks", she said to he mother who set a plate in front of her and dug into it.

"You girls be careful and keep an eye out for hunters", Luke said sternly "and if you run into any trouble, you call. I'll come get you".

"We will dad", Grace and Clary promised.

"Don't worry Luke, I'll look out for them", Maia assured him.

"_We'll_ look out for each other", Clary amended giving both her step-sister and step-sister's soulmate a look. The two female werewolves smiled and nodded, both completely understanding what she was saying.

As soon as breakfast was done, the three females said their goodbye's. Then Clary, Maia and Grace hopped into the ginger's car. "Love you!" Clary shouted to her mother.

"Stay safe!" Jocelyn shouted back and her daughter waved back in response.

~bar: a couple of days later~

Clary sat in the booth, hand around her beer, a smile on her lips as she watched her werewolf companions hustled two patrons at pool. She probably should've insisted that they not do that but who was she to stop them from having fun? Besides Maia and Grace were more than capable of handling two drunk men considering they had to deal with worse at the _Hunter's Moon. _And by worse, means the supernatural clientele that frequented the bar the two werewolves worked at.

~abandoned house~

Sam and Dean carefully made their way down to the basement, both holding amped up tasers and torches. Upon hearing a noise, they move toward a cupboard. "On three", Dean whispered and Sam nodded "One. Two. Three". Dean pulled open the door to reveal a young boy and girl crouched inside, covering their ears.

"Is it still here?" Sam asked in a hushed tone and the children nod.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here", Dean said to the boy who nodded again. The boy took the girl's hand like Dean said and stepped out of the cupboard. Sam ushered the children to the stairs and started up them when a hand suddenly grabs his legs, knocking him back down. The children scream and run to the top of the stairs.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed firing his taser at the Rawhead and unfortunately missing the creature "Sam, get 'em outta here!" he ordered. Sam threw his taser at his brother before taking the children upstairs.

Dean walked around the basement, flashing his torch into the corners. Suddenly a ragged, hairy creature leaps up from out of nowhere and shoved him backwards, losing the taser and torch in the process as he falls.

He glanced around and spotted the taser laying in a puddle of water. Dean scrambled towards it, snatching it up and firing it at the Rawhead as it moved toward him. This time the weapon hits its mark and electrocuted the creature. The Rawhead's body fell beside him, still sparking with electricity and due to this, Dean gets electrocuted too.

~bar~

Clary cried out, the bottle of beer slipping from her fingers and smashing onto the table. Maia and Grace rushed over to the booth having heard her. "Clary what's wrong?" Grace asked worriedly.

"My shoulder hurts!" Clary exclaimed.

"Which one?" Maia questioned.

"My right one! It burns!" Clary said, tears rolling down her face. Maia and Grace exchanged looks. Her right shoulder was where her soul mark is and for it to burn like that meant her soulmate had been seriously hurt. They'd experienced the same thing when Maia had been attacked by a rogue wolf, Grace had felt her soul mark burn too.

"Where your soul mark is", Maia stated.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here", Grace said. Together she and Maia carefully eased her up and out of the booth. Clary whimpered as they led her out of the bar and into her vehicle. Maia got in the back with the ginger while Grace took the wheel.

"Its gonna be ok Clary", Maia said gently running her fingers through the young woman's hair as Clary's head rested on her lap.

By the time they'd gotten to the hotel they were staying at, Clary had stopped crying though she was still telling them how much her shoulder was burning. Between the two of them, Maia and Grace managed to get her into bed and place an ice pack on Clary's soul mark. The ginger hissed from the sudden cold onto her skin. "Have you two ever felt this before?" Clary gritted out.

"I have", Grace admitted.

"How long before this goes away?" Clary asked.

"It'll lessen with time but won't fully go away until you're with your soulmate", Grace explained.

"That could take forever, I don't even know who he is", Clary said starting to get even more upset.

"It'll be someone you've met. This thing your experiencing doesn't happen unless you've met your soulmate at least once", Maia said gently.

"That still could be anyone Maia! I've met loads of people!" Clary exclaimed before she winced again.

"Ssh", Grace said sitting down on the bed and stroking her step-sister's hair as the ginger was getting herself more worked up "We'll find a way to identify who it is, I promise".

"Ok", Clary said quietly and she closed her eyes, hoping to sleep off the pain. Maia stepped away from the bed, moving toward the door and gestured her soulmate to follow. When Grace joined her, she said

"You know there's no way to determine who her soulmate is, right?"

"I know" Grace glanced at Clary "but we've got to try for her sake".

* * *

A few days later…

Grace flopped down on one of the beds dejectedly. "Nothing. Nobody has any clue who her soulmate is", the she-wolf sighed, running a hand through her hair. Maia rubbed her soulmate's back.

"You knew that this was going to be the case", she said gently.

"I know. I just…had to try", Grace said "I've been where she is. And I can't bare to see her suffering". She laid her head on Maia's shoulder. Over in the bathroom, the two wolves heard the shower running.

"I don't like seeing her suffer either honey", Maia said "but at the very least the pain seems to be easing".

"Yeah", Grace agreed moving her head from Maia's shoulder "I dunno how I'm going to tell her that we don't know who her soulmate is".

"_We _will tell her the truth. That we tried and weren't successful", Maia said "and I'm sure Clary will understand".

"I hope so", Grace murmured. They weren't waiting long before Clary stepped out of the bathroom in PJ trousers and a loose fitting top, her wet hair in a messy bun.

"You're back", the ginger remarked, seeing her sister.

"Yeah, I am", Grace said "listen, there's something we need to tell you". She patted the small space on the bed next to her and Clary went over.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting down.

"We promised you that we'd try to find out who your soulmate is and I'm afraid that we haven't been successful", Maia said apologetically.

"I'm really sorry sis", Grace added, bracing herself for what her step-sister was going to say in retaliation. Clary looked at both she-wolves slightly disappointed as it meant that the burning sensation of her soul mark was going to linger longer than she hoped. However, she couldn't be too upset with them because at least they'd tried to find her soulmate and deep down, she knew it was going to be a long shot.

"Its ok, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I really appreciate you guys looking", Clary said "I'll just find out who he is some other time. Besides the burning isn't that bad anymore so we can continue the road trip".

"You sure?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Probably won't be going to the bar most nights though", Clary said.

"That's fine. We can find other things to do, like see a movie or something", Maia said.

"But we're not gonna be leaving until tomorrow", Grace told the ginger "I just want to make sure that you _are_ well enough to travel". Clary nodded, understanding her reasoning.

When the next morning came around, Grace double checked that Clary was well enough to travel and as soon as she was satisfied, they were on their way to their next destination.


	7. Kidnapped! part 1

**Thanks to NikolajSinclair, lovepuppy123, dhismyloverboy, WinterBarnesCaptainRodgers for following/faving my story. **

"Hibbing?" Maia remarked eyeing the sign as they drove past it "that's the name of the place?"

"Its different, I'll give you that", Clary stated "and while it's not on our to do list, do you guys wanna stop here for a bit?"

"As long as you're up for it sis", Grace said making the ginger roll her eyes. That had been something that her step-sister said almost on a daily basis. Clary knew why she said it, she was concerned about her wellbeing. And she understood, she really did but it was bordering on annoying. The burning of her soul mark was lingering like they said it would but by now she was used to it. Plus the pain was at the point of tolerable.

"I _am_ up for it Gracie", Clary assured her.

"Good", Grace said.

Over in the McKay's household, Sam and Dean disguised as sheriffs were talking to Evan and his mother. "I know you're just doing your job, but the police have been here all week already", Mrs McKay said "I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story, the more he believes it's true".

"Mrs McKay, we know you spoke with the local authorities", Sam said.

"But, uh, this seems like a matter for the state police, so…", Dean continued.

"Don't worry about how crazy it sounds, Evan. You just tell us what you saw", Sam finished.

"I was up late, watching TV. When I heard this weird noise", Evan told them.

"What did it sound like?" Sam asked.

"It sounded like….a monster", Evan replied quietly making the brothers exchange a look.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV", Mrs McKay urged.

"Godzilla Vs. Mothra", Evan replied earning a smile from Dean.

"That's my favourite Godzilla movie. It's so much better than the original, huh?" he said barely containing his excitement.

"Totally", Evan said with a grin.

"Yeah" Dean nods towards Sam "He likes the remake".

Evan made a face of disgust "Yuck!" he exclaimed. Sam shot a glare at his brother.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?" he asked.

"No", Evan replied "But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car".

"Then what?" Sam questioned.

"It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound", Evan answered.

"What did it sound like, Evan?" Sam queried.

"Like this…whining growl", the boy said. The brothers exchanged another look.

"Thanks for your time", Sam said politely and then he and Dean left.

~Kugel's Keg~

Sam sat a table with a bottle of beer, flicking through his father's journal. Other pieces of research scattered over the table, including newspapers, while Dean was throwing darts nearby. "So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle", he said.

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig", Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean" he pointed to a page in John's journal and Dean came over to take a look "Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker".

"Why would he even do that?" Dean asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night", Sam explained "Grabs people, then vanishes" he showed his brother a piece of paper "He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state".

"That is weird", Dean remarked and walked back to the dartboard.

"Yeah", Sam agreed.

Dean pulled the darts from the board and turned to Sam to ask him a question when Clary walked in with two other women. "Well…hello", he said. Sam followed his gaze and straightened up when he saw the ginger. "Remember I've got dibs", Dean said earning an eye roll from his brother.

"Well, she gave me her number", Sam shot back with a smirk, getting up fro the table and headed over to Clary and her friends. Dean hurried after him, pushing past his brother to end up in front of Clary first with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Hey", he greeted.

The ginger smiled at him "Hi, Dean", she said and smiled wider seeing Sam just behind him "Hey Sam".

"Hey Clary", Sam said with a smile of his own. The platinum/white haired girl to Clary's left cleared her throat.

"Right, introductions", Clary said "Guys this is my step-sister Grace" she touched her on the shoulder "and her soulmate Maia" she touched the other dark skinned girl on the shoulder "Maia, Grace this is Sam and Dean Winchester".

"The Sam and Dean who saved you?" Maia asked.

"The one and only", Clary confirmed.

"Thank you for saving her", Grace said "not sure what we would've done if we'd lost her".

"It was no problem, really. Just right place, right time", Dean said waving them off. Though secretly he was grateful for the thanks and he couldn't help but think that here were two more that cared about Clary. That Magnus guy did say that she meant a lot to quite a fair few people.

"So brings you three to Hibbing?" Sam asked.

"Its just a pit stop on our little road trip", Clary answered.

"Why don't Maia and I get us some drinks and you guys can catch up?" Grace suggested and without waiting for a reply she headed off to the bar, taking Maia with her.

"So what brings you guys to Hibbing?" Clary questioned.

"A guy disappeared from a parking lot", Dean answered.

"Another ghost case?" Clary queried.

"We don't think so", Sam replied.

"But you don't need to worry about that", Dean said quickly. He didn't want her to worry about the case or to get involved in it. The first time they met she was almost burned to death by the vengeful ghost of her former friend. And that was one time too many. "Do you play darts?" he asked.

"I do", Maia spoke up coming over with two beer bottles in her hands, giving one over to Clary.

"Careful, she's got a wicked aim", Grace warned.

"I'm not the only one", Maia said shooting a look at her soulmate and the platinum she-wolf just shrugged "fancy a game or two Dean?" she asked.

"Sure", Dean replied "you wanna play Sammy?"

Sam shook his head "Nah I'm good", he said.

"Clary?" Dean offered.

"No thanks", the ginger politely declined.

"Looks like its just us three then", Dean said.

"Be prepared to lose Dean", Maia said and they headed over to the dartboard while Sam and Clary hung back by the table, watching the trio.

After a while the ginger went back to the bar, this time going for a soda instead as she was the one driving. "Hello gorgeous", a drunken male voice spoke up. Clary glanced over to see a dirty blonde leaning against the bar.

"Um…hello", she said.

"Are you from Tennessee cos you're the only ten I see", he slurred.

"Right", Clary said, not at all impressed by the bad pick up line. She turned to go with her glass of soda when the man grabbed her arm.

"Come on, I can show you a good time", he insisted.

"I'm not interested", Clary said trying to pull her arm out of his grip but it was surprisingly difficult as he was holding her rather tightly for a drunk guy. "Let go!"

"Don't be like that baby", the man cooed pulling her against him, making her spill most of her soda.

"I'm _not _your baby, now let go!" Clary cried and kneed him in the groin. He groaned, doubling over allowing the ginger to free herself from his grip.

"You bitch!" the man snapped. He raised his hand to strike her when Sam suddenly grabbed his wrist, twisting it, making the man cry out.

"Don't you EVER talk to her like that", he said. He let go of the man's wrist and led Clary away. "You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fine", Clary replied "Though now I need some air".

"Want some company?" Sam offered.

"I'd like that", Clary said and the pair of them headed toward the exit of the bar. The drunken man tried to follow but Grace quickly intercepted him, shoving him against a table.

"Lay a hand on sister again, I'll tear you to pieces", she threatened, her eyes flickering green.

"And I'll help", Maia added "come on Gracie, lets go". The platinum haired she-wolf gave the drunkard one last glare before she and Maia left the bar. Dean hurried after the pair. "Where's Sam and Clary?" she asked not seeing them outside.

"Maybe they went off somewhere", Grace suggested.

"I doubt that", Dean remarked making the wolves turn to him.

"Why's that?" Grace asked.

"My car is still here", Dean said pointing over to the impala, still in its spot.

"Clary could've used our car", Grace pointed out.

"Actually… she didn't", Maia said gesturing over to the ginger's car which hadn't moved either.

"Where the hell could they be?" Dean demanded, rather concerned about his brother and Clary. Maia sniffed the air and stiffened, catching the scent of two rather unsavoury smells mixed in with Sam and Clary's. She glanced at Grace who wore a similar expression on her face. Her soulmate had just come to the same conclusion. Sam and Clary had been kidnapped.

"Dean…Sam and Clary have been taken", Maia said seriously.

"What?!"

Several miles down the road a rusty, beaten up van was driving down the road. Behind the wheel was Jared Bender and next to him was Lee Bender. In the back of the van were the unconscious forms of Sam and Clary.

Lee glanced back, eyeing the ginger "Man I can't wait to get her back home", he said smirking.


	8. Kidnapped! part 2

**Thanks to yazzy97, Alison241, Katerina-aka-Shadow, Athena-Spencer for following/faving my story. **

**NicoleR85: thanks!**

**MaidensTouchOfMadness: here's another update!**

Clary groaned as she came to, only to find that she was sitting in a chair, hands tied behind her back. In front of her was a girl probably a little older than Zoe looking rather bedraggled. "Lee was right, you're very pretty", she commented "I'm Missy. What's your name?"

"Clary", the ginger replied.

"I hope you survive Clary cos I think we could be great friends", Missy said.

"Whether she survives Missy, is up to her", Lee said walking into the room with a look on his face that made Clary feel very uneasy. Missy then skipped out of the room, leaving Clary alone with Lee. With a wicked smirk on his face, he took out a knife and flicked it open. "We're gonna have some fun", Lee said.

~forest~

Grace and Maia raced through the forest in their wolf forms, chasing after Clary and Sam's scents. Normally they wouldn't kill humans, it was against the rules but this time…this TIME they were going to make an exception. Those unpleasant smelling humans were going to get whats coming to them for daring to take one of their own.

~barn~

Sam was jerked awake to a piercing scream. He looked around and saw that Clary wasn't there. The only other person was in the next cage and appeared to be of the male variety. The scream came again and this time he knew it had to be the ginger. He had to get out! Sam kicked the door of his cage several times but it didn't budge.

However, the noise was enough to stir the man who was in the next cage. "Hey, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Does it look like I'm doin' okay?" the man retorted. He did look a little worse for wear in Sam's opinion.

"Where are we?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country", the man replied.

"You're Alvin Jenkins", Sam suddenly stated as he'd just recognised him from the missing posters.

"Yeah", Alvin admitted.

"I was lookin' for ya", Sam told him.

Alvin raised a skeptical brow "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

Alvin snorted "Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue", he commented.

"Well, my brother's out there right now, too", Sam said "He's lookin' for us. So—"

"So, he's not gonna find us", Alvin interrupted "We're in the middle of nowhere" he nods towards the door leading into the building "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us".

"I'm not waiting for them to come back. I've got a friend in trouble. I need to get to her now", Sam said but before he could try kick the door of the cage again, the door of the barn opened.

Two men wearing black coats and hats walk in. "Where's Clary?" Sam demanded "what have you done with her?!"

"Silence", one of the men ordered while the other went over to a panel, inserting a keg into it and twists. The door to Alvin's cage opens and one of the men go over, setting a plate of food in front of the frightened man. The second man turned the key in the panel and the door of Alvin's cage locks.

"Don't you worry about your little friend. We'll bring her to you once Lee's finished having his fun", the man who'd answered Sam before said with a wicked grin on his face.

"You hurt her, I swear to god I will kill you", Sam threatened.

"Swear to god all you like", the man said "you're never going to get out of that cage" and with that the two men left.

~house~

Lee stepped back eyeing his handy work. The young ginger was now rather dishevelled and sporting several cuts, all of which were bleeding. "Please, no more", Clary begged.

"But we haven't even got to the fun part yet", Lee told her reaching out, stroking her cheek. She recoiled at his touch. Lee went for his belt and started to unbuckle it when a loud howl sounded. _Oh thank god! _Clary thought knowing that sound had to belong to either Maia or Grace. Which meant hers and Sam's captors were in BIG trouble. The ginger started to laugh at the thought of this scumbag in front of her running scared because of the she-wolves.

"Whats so funny bitch?" Lee asked.

"You're about to get whats coming to you", Clary replied.

"Really? And whats that?" Lee questioned.

"Two very protective and pissed off werewolves", Clary answered. The second she said that, they heard snarls followed by screams "if you wanna run, now's the time", she told him. Lee started to move when Clary kicked out at his legs causing the man to stumble over. He quickly righted himself only to find himself face to face with a russet brown wolf.

Clary closed her eyes and turned her head away as the wolf launched herself at Lee and started tearing into him. She only opened her eyes when she felt something nudge at her. The ginger looked down at the wolf, ignoring the blood on her muzzle "Thank you Maia", Clary said. The she-wolf moved around the chair and carefully pulled off the ropes that bound the 21 year old's wrists.

Clary slowly stood up, Maia pressing against her side when she wobbled. She threaded her fingers into her pseudo sister's fur and the she-wolf led her out of the room. They were met by Grace who was also in her wolf form. She moved forward, Clary crouching down to her level and put her arms around her neck. "Thank you Gracie", she said, extremely relieved that they'd come for her. She stood back up "you two wouldn't happen to know where Sam is being held?"

Grace nodded and headed out of the house, Maia and Clary following. The white she-wolf led them to a barn where she and Maia waited out of sight as to not let Sam know that they were there. It wouldn't be a good thing for either of the Winchesters to find out that they were werewolves.

"Clary!" Sam exclaimed when he saw the ginger enter the barn "my god…what did he do to you?" he breathed staring at her when she approached his cage, taking in the various cuts and gashes.

"Had a little fun with his knife", she replied "don't worry, he got his just deserts. Now how do we get you out of here?"

"There's a panel over there", Sam pointed to it "that'll open the cage" Clary went over to it "but you need a key. One of the men probably has it".

The ginger spied a shovel in the corner and picked it up. Part of the handle was snapped off but it was still useful. Clary walked back over to the panel and jammed the handle into it several times. She jumped back when it sparked and the door to Sam's cage opened as well as Alvin's.

Sam scrambled out of the cage and immediately went over to Clary, enveloping her in a hug. "Sorry", he said when he felt her wince.

"Thanks for the save", Alvin spoke up, gaining their attention "now if you don't mind, I'm getting out of here" and with that he hurried out of the barn.

"I think we should probably leave now too", Clary suggested.

"Yeah, good idea", Sam agreed. He and Clary left the barn as well, the former winding his arm around the latter's waist when the ginger stumbled.

As soon as they emerged from the building a patrol car appeared on the dirt road. It stopped and the front passenger door opened and Dean got out. He took one look at his brother and the injured ginger before walking quickly over to them and wrapping his arms around them both. Clary closed her eyes, savouring the protective embrace from both brothers.


	9. Killer painting part 1

**Thanks to Jessica Johnston, angeltoretto5 for following/faving my story. **

**NicoleR85: thanks **

**Savethemadscientist: (chapter 6) yep they can feel each other's pain. And this wont be the last time Clary feels it either. (chapter 8) There'll be more cute moments between them so keep an eye out. **

Clary wandered around the auction house, champagne flute in hand. She didn't particularly want to be here but her mother was invited and she felt that it was only right to accompany her. She stopped in front of painting of a family. The daughter looked rather like a typical creepy child from those horror films.

Over at the entrance, Sam and Dean walked in. They looked very out of place with their casual clothing with everybody else wearing fairly formal wear. "Can I help you gentlemen?" a smart suited man asked.

"I'd like some champagne please", Dean replied in a faux posh voice.

"He's not a waiter", Sam said sharply to his brother. He held his hand to the man "I'm Sam Connors", he said politely. The man just looked at him, not moving to shake his hand. Sam gestured to Dean "That's my brother Dean", he continued "We're art dealers, with Connors Limited".

"You? Are...art dealers", man the said sceptically.

"That's right", Sam confirmed.

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is MY auction house", the man said firmly "Now gentlemen this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list".

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look", Dean said in his usual sarcastic manner. A waiter goes past with drinks on a tray and he swiped a glass of champagne "Oh, finally", he remarked happy to get some alcohol. He turned back to Daniel, sniffing the glass and made a face. It was champagne. Dean raised his eyebrows at Daniel in a 'really?' look before he walked away. Sam hastily followed his brother, shooting him dirty looks.

The older Winchester didn't see them as he'd just spotted a very familiar ginger haired girl. A grin appeared on his face as he made his way toward her. He was instantly floored when he saw the tattoo on her shoulder. It was identical to the soul marks that he and Sam had. "I don't believe it", Dean breathed just as Sam managed to reach his side, having been held back a little by the smartly dressed guests wandering around.

"What don't you believe?" he asked not yet noticing who Dean was staring at.

"Clary…she's our soulmate", Dean replied nodding over to the ginger. The older Winchester followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the soul mark on the young woman's shoulder.

"Well…I didn't see that coming", Sam remarked. Who knew that the artist they'd befriended all those weeks back would be their soulmate? It was something he never expected, neither did his brother. Was he pleased about that? Yes, absolutely. Now all they had to do was figure out how to broach the subject with Clary. It wont be easy for her to hear especially when he was pretty sure that having not one but two soulmates was unprecedented.

The brothers started towards the ginger when Daniel stopped them. "You both need to leave", he said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you two aren't on the guest list", Daniel answered. Behind Daniel, Clary turned around to see the Winchester brothers. Which surprised her as she hadn't expected to see them in an event such as this. That meant they had to be there for a case. "So leave, now"

"Well we don't have to be told twice", Dean said putting on his posh voice again.

"Apparently you do", Daniel retorted.

"Okay. It's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go", Sam said quickly. That's when Clary decided to step in.

"Oh, good you two made it", the ginger said, walking up to the trio "though I'm pretty sure I said in my email that it was a black tie event".

"Sorry Clary. We…uh…forgot", Sam said feebly.

"You know these two Clary?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I do", Clary replied "they do a little freelance for auction houses and occasionally hunt for items of interest to respective buyers", she explained "and I invited them here so that they could to look at some of this stuff, see if anything takes their fancy".

"Mr Connors and Mr Connors said that they were art dealers", Daniel stated.

"They do that too, sometimes", Clary answered.

"Uh huh", Daniel said "Well, then enjoy the party" and with that he left the three of them alone.

"Thanks for the save Clary", Dean said.

"No problem. It's what friends do, right?" Clary said. _Or soulmates _Dean thought. "So, what are you guys doing here?" she asked "another case?"

"Yep", Sam replied.

"What's it this time? Unwashed cannibals? Killer ghosts?" Clary questioned.

"We're not sure. The Telesca's were killed in their house which was locked", Sam explained.

"Now all their stuff is here being pawed and gawked at by a bunch of snobs", Clary said bluntly, shaking her head. She'd heard about the Telesca murder on the news and thought it was very distasteful to be having an auction of their stuff when their bodies weren't even in the ground yet.

"And you're here", Dean said.

"My mom was invited by Daniel", Clary answered "they're friends and I couldn't let her go to this thing alone so I came to give her support".

"Do you think you'd be able to get us access to the provenances?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Daniel isn't likely to let you see them", Clary said "but I could ask Sarah. See if she'll get me a copy of it. Would that help?"

"We'd really appreciate that, thanks", Sam said.

"Ok. But um…I'd probably suggest you two make yourselves scarce", Clary gestured with her head over at Daniel, whom was giving them looks.

"Yeah, that's a good idea", Sam agreed.

"I'll let you know if a get a copy of the provenances", Clary promised.

"Thanks", Sam said.

~motel~

With nothing else to do but wait, Sam and Dean checked into a motel. Though they didn't realise that the room was going to have cheesy 70's décor until they walked in. "Huh", Sam and Dean said together dumping their bags on the floor.

"What was...providence?" Dean asked flopping down onto one of the beds.

"Prov-e-nance", Sam corrected, sitting down on the other bed "It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past".

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know", Sam replied "think the better question is how are we gonna tell Clary that we're her soulmates?"

Dean shrugged "I have no idea", he answered "at least its someone we know. Imagine trying to break the news to a total stranger".

"True", Sam agreed "still not going to be easy to tell her".

"No, it will not", Dean said, agreeing wholeheartedly with his brother.


	10. Killer painting part 2

**Thanks to Perminatly Lost In Thought for following my story. **

**NicoleR85: thanks! Yep they finally know that Clary is their soulmate. **

**savethemadscientist : yes, they know. Nope it wont be easy for them to break it to her. **

"Hey Clary", Sam greeted, opening the door to reveal the ginger holding a folder. She'd rung earlier in the day to tell them the good news. Sarah had given her the provenances.

"Hey Sam, Dean", Clary said nodding to the older Winchester who was currently lounging on his bed. He waved back at her. "I had a look through the provenances last night so see if I could find anything that seems off", the ginger explained going over to the table, setting the folder down and flicking through it.

"And did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did" Clary stopped at a page showing the family portrait that she'd seen at the auction "this portrait changed hands quite a fair bit and that got me intrigued. So I did a little digging".

"What did you find?" Sam questioned.

"The first person to buy this was painting was in 1912 by a guy named Peter Simms…" Clary started.

"Simms", Sam muttered "I've seen that name before". He opened up John's journal flipping through the pages until he got to the one about the painting. "He was murdered not long after buying it. Same goes for the owner in 1945 and again in 1970", Sam said comparing the names that Clary found with the names in the journal.

"Looks like we got ourselves a killer painting", Dean stated getting up off the bed.

"That even a thing?" Clary questioned.

"It is if its haunted or cursed", Sam told her.

"Either way, it's toast", Dean added.

"You're just gonna burn it?" Clary asked, staring at them in disbelief. It seemed a little too easy to burn the thing especially if it was haunted/cursed.

"Yep. If its destroyed, it cant keep killing people", Dean told her.

"That makes sense", Clary said "guess you're gonna do it tonight then".

"The sooner the better", Sam said.

* * *

The next day saw Clary going to the auction house to give back the provenances to Sarah as she'd been given the go ahead by Sam who'd told her that the painting had been successfully destroyed. "Hey Clary", Sarah greeted.

"Hey Sarah", the ginger said and held out the file "thanks for letting me borrow the provenances. They were…illuminating".

"Good, I'm glad", Sarah said "if you wanna borrow some of the others, let me know".

Clary opened her mouth to thank her for the offer when she saw the family painting that the brothers had burned the night before being carried past. "Holy crap!" she couldn't help but exclaim.

"What?" Sarah asked turning around to look at what she was gaping at.

"Sorry…it's just that painting…really creeps me out", Clary admitted.

"You and me both", Sarah agreed.

"Its not being sold is it?" Clary asked, reaching into her pocket for her phone, ready to call the Winchesters to tell them the bad news.

"As much as my Dad wants to, no, I won't let him. I think it'd be in bad taste", Sarah told her, much to the ginger's relief.

"Good", Clary said "just promise me you'll never, ever sell it".

"Why? I know it creeps you out and it creeps me out too but…" Sarah started.

"Because everybody who's bought that painting over the years, has been murdered", Clary said bluntly and Sarah's eyes widened at that.

"Oh my god", she breathed, shocked.

"So please promise me, you wont sell it", Clary said.

"I won't Clary", Sarah promised.

"Good. I'll see you around", Clary said and with that she quickly left the auction house, dialling Sam as she did so.

_"Hey Clary. Whats up?" _Sam greeted.

"We've got a problem. I went to the auction house to give back the provenances and I saw the family painting", Clary said.

_"That's impossible Dean and I burned it"_, Sam said.

"I'm telling you, it was the same one. With the creepy girl and everything", Clary insisted.

_"Damn it", _Sam muttered _"it still there?" _

"Yeah. I managed to convince Sarah not to sell it", Clary told him.

_"Good. That's good"_, Sam said _"can you meet us at the motel?" _

"Sure", Clary said "I'm on my way" and with that she hung up.

~Impala~

"So burning didn't work", Dean stated turning the Impala around and heading back the way they came "how else do we get rid of it?"

"Well, um…in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts 'em", Sam explained.

"Yeah. So we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting", Dean said "better ring our soulmate…" he shook his head "man, I'm never gonna get used to that. _Our _soulmate".

"It is weird", Sam agreed.

"Definitely. Anyway you better ring her and see if she could look into the painting and the family in it" Dean said. Sam nodded and dialled Clary again.

~motel~

"So I did as you asked and looked into Isaiah Merchant family", Clary said as she, Sam and Dean stood around her laptop, a old news paper clip on the screen "it was pretty grisly what happened. Basically Isaiah killed his entire family with a straight razor before he used it on himself".

"Why'd he do it?" Sam asked.

"His wife was going to leave with his two sons and adopted daughter. According to this…" she nodded to the screen "he was kind of a tyrant in his own home…controlled his family with an iron fist", Clary explained.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?" Dean questioned.

"They were all cremated", Clary replied.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, while I was looking into the family, I found this", Clary clicked on a different tab showing the brothers essentially a carbon copy of the painting she'd seen in the auction house earlier.

"It's identical", Sam stated.

"Actually, it almost identical except for one thing. The position of Isaiah. He's looking out in this one. But in the one I saw at the auction place, he's looking down", Clary said.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

Clary nodded "I'm positive", she confirmed.

"If daddy dearest is the only one that's moved, its safe to say that he's the one trapped in painting. And he's the one killing people", Dean said.

"Well yeah, it seems like it", Sam agreed "But if his bones are already dusted then how are we gonna stop him?"

"All right, well, if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. You know it could give us some clues", Dean said.

"I'll give Sarah a call", Clary said. She took out her phone and dialled the brunette "Sarah, it's me. I was wondering if I could take a look at the painting, you know the one that creeped us out?"

_"Clary I'm really sorry but it got sold"_, Sarah said apologetically.

A shocked look appeared on Clary's face "Wait, what?!"


	11. Killer painting part 3

**Thanks SteampunkElf, XVampireGal13X, kitten42, larayray132434, TheFangirlingNerd for following/faving my story. **

**CrystalVixen93: thanks! I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. **

**NicoleR85: thank you! **

**Savethemadscientist: yep the painting has been sold. You'll have to read this chapter to find out if anyone else gets killed. **

Clary hesitated outside of the brother's motel room. She'd gone straight there after talking to the police about what they'd found at Evelyn's house, the woman to whom the painting had been sold. She couldn't get it out of her head. Evelyn sitting there with her throat slit open. You'd think with her family that she'd be able to deal with this kind of stuff but you'd be very wrong. Nothing could prepare her for that. Nothing. All horrifying thoughts aside, she knew she couldn't let anyone else die. This ends now.

The ginger squared her shoulders, raised a hand and knocked on the wood. Sam opened it. "Hey. You all right?" he asked.

"No, not really", Clary confessed "but I will feel a lot better when we finally stop whatever the hell is inside the painting".

"We?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we. I'm helping too", Clary said.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Sam told her.

"And why not? It's not like I haven't already given you a fair bit of help. Oh, wait. I have", Clary sassed "So are we going to stop this thing or what?" and with that she strode out of the motel room.

Dean nodded, a rather impressed look on his face "that girl is _our_ soulmate", he stated.

~Evelyn's house~

Clary stood next to Dean, hands in her pockets as she watched Sam pick the lock. He pushed open the door and they entered. Sam then takes the painting down from where it was hung. "Um…I know I'm new to all this but shouldn't we be a little bit more careful? What if it decides to attack us" , Clary said.

"It won't", Sam assured her "it only seems to do its thing at night. I think we're all right in the daylight".

"So, you're the artist Clary", Dean said "anything weird about it?" he nodded to the painting in Sam's hands.

Clary resisted the urge to retort about how the painting seem to kill people and just focused on it instead. "Well, daddy dearest hasn't moved since last night but the razor's position has changed", she said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Positive. The one used for the provenance's, the razor is closed. However, its open here", she explained, pointing at it.

"What about this? The painting in the painting", Sam gestured to it "did you read anything about that?"

Clary shook her head "No, I'm afraid not", she replied.

Dean squinted at it "Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something", he remarked. Clary took out her phone and brought up the camera using it to allow the trio to read what was on the mausoleum.

"Merchant", the three of them said in unison.

~graveyard~

The two brothers and Clary walked through the graveyard, passing tombstone after tombstone. "This is the third boneyard we've checked. I think this ghost is jerking us around", Dean complained.

"Well, you know what they say, three times a charm", Clary said pointing over at the Merchant Mausoleum. They walked over to it and Dean breaks the lock. He enters first, pushing aside the cobwebs, Sam and Clary close behind. Inside were a number of name plates as well as four urns in front of little glass fronted boxes.

Clary peered into one of the cases at a doll. "And I thought the painting was creepy", she commented.

"It was a... sort of tradition at the time", Sam said, gaining her attention "Whenever a child died sometimes they'd preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone or crypt".

"That's actually kinda fascinating", Clary said "in a weird way".

"You guys notice anything strange here?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Where do I start?" Clary questioned rhetorically "There's us breaking in here and then there's the creepy doll".

"No, that's not what I mean", Dean said "Look at the urns".

Sam and Clary turn to look at them "Yeah. There are only four", Sam stated.

"Isiah isn't here", Clary said noting this fact.

"So where is he?" Sam asked.

"That is the question of the hour", Clary said.

* * *

The next day saw Sam and Clary sitting on a small wall across from an office building waiting for Dean. He was currently inside searching for answers on what happened to Isaiah's body. "Do I want to know how your brother got inside the building?" Clary asked after a moment.

"Doubtful", Sam said "it's not exactly legal and you did mention that one time that your step-dad is a cop so…"

"Plausible deniability", Clary cut in "I get it".

"I just don't want to get you into trouble", Sam continued.

"And that's very sweet of you Sam. But I'm a big girl and I can handle myself with law enforcement", Clary said "especially since a fair few of my family members are cops" she looked toward the building "how long do you think he'll be?" she asked.

"Not sure", Sam replied "listen, Clary there's something I need to tell you. It's kind of important".

"Ok", Clary said turning slightly toward him to show that he had her full attention.

"It's difficult to explain and you're probably going to find it hard to hear but you need to know…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked, suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Sam was just about to tell me something", Clary replied "go ahead, Sam".

"Actually, do you mind if tell you later?" Sam asked "once we've finished this case?"

There was a part of Clary that wanted to tell him 'no, I want to know now' but there was another part of her that was fine with waiting. And the part that was fine with waiting won. "Yeah, sure. I'm ok with it", Clary replied.

"What did you find Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

"Well, I hit paydirt", Dean answered "Apparently the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So, they handed him over to the county, the county gave him a pauper's funeral. Economy style. Turns out he wasn't cremated; he was buried in a pine box", he explained.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Clary asked.

"It means that there are bones to burn", Sam replied "Tell me you know where", he said to his brother.

Dean's answer brought them to yet another graveyard where he and Sam dug up the body of Isiah Merchant. With the two of them working together, it didn't take long for them to reach the coffin. Clary watched as Dean poured salt all over the body while Sam dumped kerosene over the remains. The older Winchester struck a match and tossed it into the hole. The trio watched Isiah's body burn. "So does this mean its over?" Clary asked.

"It should be", Dean replied.

"But to be safe we should bury the painting", Sam added.

That brought the three of them back to Evelyn's house. Sam and Clary headed into the house while Dean waited in the car. "Uh Sam? The painting is missing one member", the ginger stated as they both stared at the painting "Where's the little girl?"

"And the razor", Sam added, noting it was missing too. Suddenly they heard noises and laughter behind them. The pair spun around in time to see the front door shutting on them. They race to the door where Sam tried to open it but couldn't.

"Dean! Hey! Is that you?" he shouted through the wood.

"Sammy, Clary, you all right?" Dean called back. The younger Winchester took out his phone and called his brother, putting it on speaker. _"Tell me you slammed the front door", _Dean said when he answered the phone.

"Nope, it wasn't us. I think it was the little girl", Sam told him.

_"Girl? What girl?" _Dean questioned.

"Yeah she's out of the painting. I think it might've been her all along", Sam said.

"That actually makes a lot of sense now", Clary remarked "Isiah's daughter is adopted. Can't believe I didn't think about it before".

"How about we discuss this later?" Sam suggested "get us out of here Dean".

_"Well I'm trying to pick the lock, the door won't budge", _Dean said.

"Well, knock it down", Sam ordered.

_"Okay genius, let me just grab my battering ram"_

"Enough sarcasm Dean. Ghost girl is in here somewhere and she's gonna be coming after us", Clary said.

_"Well you're just gonna have to hold it off until I figure something out. Get some salt or iron"_, Dean said. Sam tucked the phone in his pocket, grabbed Clary's hand and pulling her further into the house where they searched for both iron and salt.

"What kind of house doesn't have salt?" Sam asked as he searched the kitchen "Low-sodium freaks", he muttered "Hey, d'you find any iron?" he called to Clary.

"Nope", she called back "What's it for?"

"Iron repels evil spirits but it's gotta be pure", Sam explained coming into the room "Look in the chairs. Sometimes the seats". Clary started toward on of the chairs when the lounge doors suddenly slam shut, wind blowing papers everywhere. The girl then appeared, dragging her doll along the floor by one foot, a razor in her other hand.

Automatically Sam pulled Clary behind him. He kept her there while he backed up, the girl continuing to approach, moving in an inhuman manner. The pair ended up near to a fireplace where Sam quickly grabbed a poker and swung it a the ghost. She vanished.

"I'm guessing that was made of iron", Clary stated.

"Yeah, she wouldn't have disappeared otherwise", Sam said. He took his phone out of his pocket.

_"Sammy, you and Clary okay?" _Dean asked having heard a rather muffled version of what went on.

"Yeah, for now", Sam replied, tightening his grip on the poker.

_"How we gonna waste her?" _Dean questioned.

"I don't know, she was already cremated. There's nothing left to burn", Sam replied.

_"Then how's she still around?" _Dean demanded.

"Could she be linked to an item like Alex was?" Clary asked.

"It's possible", Sam agreed.

_"But what item would she be linked to?_" Dean questioned.

"How about her doll?" Clary suggested "you said that its tradition for kids to have their favourite toy persevered. Just like in the mausoleum".

_"That's not a half bad idea Clary. You guys hang tight"_, Dean said and with that he hung up. As soon as he did the wind picked up again. Sam raised the poker, ready to defend Clary from the ghost girl.

A heavy cupboard slides across the room, knocking him over and pinning him on the ground. Clary raced over and tried in vain to get the cupboard off of him. She then heard a noise and spun around to see the ghost.

The ginger cried out as she was thrown across the room. She grunted as she pushed herself up into a sitting postion, leaning against a wall. She could only watch, terrified as the girl walked toward her, slowly lifting the razor. Using as much strength as he could muster, Sam pushed the cupboard away from him inch by inch.

Clary whimpered as the ghost holds the razor over her head, preparing to strike her when Sam suddenly dove at her, pushing her to the floor. Instead to slashing them both with her weapon, the ghost girl reared back, her figure bursting into flames. "Dean did it", Clary breathed when she noticed the ghost was gone.

Sam looked down at her about to say something when his words got caught in his throat. She was really beautiful up close. And had her eyes always been that green? He was broken out his thoughts when his phone rang. He sat up and took his phone from out of his pocket and stuck it on speaker so Clary could hear it.

_"Sam, Clary, you good?" _Dean asked.

"Not bad", Sam replied.

"I'm good", Clary added resting her head on Sam's shoulder, rather tired from the past few days.

~motel: the next day~

"You came", Sam said after opening to door to reveal Clary standing there.

"You asked, I came", she said stepping inside "does this have anything to do with that thing you wanted to tell me the other day? The important thing?"

"Yes, it is", Sam said "You might want to sit down for this".

"You know when people say that, they're about to tell you something bad", Clary remarked sitting down on the edge of one of the beds.

"Its nothing bad, we promise. It's going to be more of a shock", Dean said.

"Tell me", Clary said. Sam and Dean exchanged looked before they both showed her their soul marks. The ginger's eyes widened. They were identical to hers!


	12. I have TWO soulmates!

**Thanks to ThisFalseFacade, ashleyag, SupernaturalxCam, death-becomes-her3, xerxes39, He4artBreaker101, diana22spn, Queen of Supernatural Lovers, Captain Lyra Silverstorm for following/faving my story. **

**Savethemadscientist: Yep showing Clary their marks is the easiest way that they're her soulmates. You'll have to wait and see what happens now that she knows. **

"How? How is this possible?" Clary breathed, staring wide eyed at the brothers soul marks.

"Honestly? We don't know", Sam admitted as he and Dean covered up their marks "as far as we're aware this kind of thing has never happened before".

"So what do we do now?" Clary questioned "I mean how is this even going to work? The three of us...together" she shook her head "It's...mental".

The brothers moved over to sit either side of her. "It is pretty crazy", Dean agreed "But we can't deny that we all have the same soul mark".

"No, we can't", Clary said.

"As for how this is going to work, it's going to be tricky. But I'm sure that together, the three of us will figure it out", Sam assured the ginger. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "its going to be fine", he added gently, giving her as smile when she looked at him. Clary returned it before she glanced at Dean.

"He's right, it will be fine", he said, echoing his brother's reassurances, placing a hand over her other one which was resting on her knee. Clary shifted her hand so she could hold his and intertwined their fingers.

They sat there quietly for a moment, until the ginger spoke up "my family is gonna have a hard time believing this".

"We can tell them together", Sam said "whenever you're ready".

"Thank you", Clary said, grateful she didn't have to break the news alone "I think I'm gonna hold off on that for a bit, just while I get used to it first".

Both Sam and Dean understood that. This was going to take some time for all of them to get used to it. "I'm fine with that", Dean told her "Sam?"

"Me too", Sam agreed.

"So…what do you guys wanna do now?" Clary asked.

"How about something fun?" Dean suggested. He figured the best way for them to get used to this whole soulmate thing was to spend time with Clary. And as their case was done, there was no reason not to have a day out doing something…anything fun and enjoyable.

"What did you have in mind?" the ginger questioned. In response the older Winchester grinned. Clary glanced at Sam, who shrugged. He had no idea what his brother had in mind.

* * *

Clary leaned on a railing on a board walk at Coney Island, looking out at the setting sun with a content smile on her face. She and the Winchester brothers had spent the rest of the day seeing the sights and pretending to be tourists. It was incredibly fun and they had plenty of laughs over the pictures that they'd gotten from the many photobooths that were around. The trio had pulled various faces and posed in a variety of ways from peace signs to tongues sticking out to playing air guitars. There were also a few sensible ones too. Clary particularly liked the one where the three of them were just sitting there, Sam and Dean's arms around her shoulders. She was going to make sure that she didn't lose that one.

A little ways away Dean was hanging back, watching his soulmate, all the while looking out for his brother too. It wasn't long before Sam was walking up to him "Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yep", Sam replied holding up a small box. While Clary was grabbing their food for lunch, the brothers had a quick discussion about getting her a claddagh ring to replace the one she had to destroy to get rid of Alex's spirit. They'd felt a little bad as it had been a birthday present her friend in question so they wanted to get her another one. Plus they also wanted to do something nice for her after dropping the soulmate bomb on her earlier.

"Ok, lets do this", Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Hey Sammy, where did you disappear off to?" Clary asked, glancing over when she heard them approach.

"I just had to pick up something", Sam replied showing her the box "its for you". Clary took it from him, opened it up to find a silver claddagh ring inside. It was a little different from the one that Alex had gotten her for her birthday as there was a green heart shaped stone set into the heart center of the ring.

"Sam…it's beautiful", Clary breathed taking the ring out and slipped it onto her finger "thank you" she hugged him and gestured for Dean to join. He didn't hesitate to step up next to her and she wrapped her arm around him best as she could. Dean hugged her back so that the ginger was now sandwiched between him and his brother.

"Thank you both", Clary said her voice a little muffled. She felt so safe, so protected in their embrace. The young woman had no idea whether that was because of the brothers being her soulmates or whether it was due to them being good friends. Right now she didn't really care about trying to figure which one it was.

"You're welcome", Sam said.

"We're glad you like it", Dean added.

An hour or so later, the impala was pulling up outside Clary's house. "Thanks for today guys", the ginger said "the soulmate thing aside, I still had a good time".

"That's good", Sam said, pleased that she'd enjoyed herself today despite the shocking news.

"Think we could do it again?" Clary asked "I mean whenever you guys are next in New York".

"I don't see why not", Dean replied "and we're probably gonna be staying for a few more days anyway unless we find a new case overnight".

"Alright. Well, I don't have any plans tomorrow so if you are staying for a bit maybe we could…do something tomorrow?" Clary suggested.

"Sounds good to me", the older Winchester said.

"We'll let you know", Sam promised.

"Ok", Clary said and hopped out of the black vehicle. She walked up the stone steps of her home and stood there, waving as the impala drove away. She turned to the front door, taking out her key from her bag, glancing down at her new ring as she did so. A smile appeared on her face. It was very sweet of them to get her one. She hadn't expected it at all!

Clary slid the key into the lock, turned it and opened the door. She stepped inside, flicking on the hallway light as she did so. The ginger frowned when the quiet sounds of pained whimpers reached her ears. She quickly shut the door behind her and followed the sound to the kitchen.

She gasped upon seeing the state of it and the injured werewolf laying on the tiled floor. Even though it was in animal form, she recognised the colouring of being that of Derek, a fairly new member of the New York pack.

The ginger hurried over and knelt down beside him "Easy it's just me", she said gently when the wolf growled at her for getting too close "oh boy", she breathed as she inspected the wound in its side. It was spherical which suggested bullet wound and there was light blue wisps of smoke emanating from it. There was only one thing that could cause that. Wolfsbane.

For him to shot with a bullet that contained that substance, they had to know he was a werewolf. Which meant only one thing. Hunters. Whether it was the same group that had been hunting the pack many weeks ago or someone new, she didn't know. She was going to have to wait till Derek was back in human form before she asked him.

And in order for him to do that, she was going to have to deal with his wound. Clary stood up, opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out a small box. She took out a phial of wolfsbane and tipped some out onto the counter. Grabbing a box of matches from a drawer, Clary struck one and set the herb alight. She brushed the ashes into her hand and turned to the injured werewolf. "I'm really sorry about this Derek", Clary said going over to him and pressed the ashes to his wound.

The male wolf let out agonising howl as the ashes did their work. Clary moved her hand away and watched the wound slowly vanish as the skin knitted itself back together. She gently ran a hand through his fur, feeling him calm down now that he was no longer hurt. The young woman moved back as she started to change back into his human form. Clary hurried out of the room to grab a spare blanket from the upstairs cupboard. When she came back, he was almost human again so she carefully tossed the blanket over him just to give him a bit of dignity.

"Clary?" Derek groaned, pushing himself into a sitting postion, blanket wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm here", Clary said going to his side.

"We have to warn the pack. They're in danger", Derek told her.

"Is it the same hunters from before?" the ginger questioned.

"I don't think so. But I didn't get a good look at them", Derek replied.

"Ok. Lets get you into some clothes and I'll call dad, tell him to come home", Clary said and helped him up. She led the werewolf upstairs to Luke's room where she picked out some of her step father's clothes for him. The ginger stepped out of the room to allow him some privacy while he changed. While she waited, she took out her phone from her bag and dialled Luke.

_"Hey kiddo. Whats up? I'm kind of busy with our newest member" _

"I just found Derek wounded in our kitchen. He'd been shot with a wolfsbane bullet", Clary told him seriously. She heard Luke swear under his breath before he said

_"Ok. Hang tight, I'm on my way"_


	13. Taken Again

**Thanks to Noriko333, mermaidcakee, 1213, ****gilmorefreak23, gabi4427, scarlet rose white, poisedrose, TheSunRiseGiraffe, Percabeth Jackson for following/faving my story.**

**Savethemadscientist: it did go from good to bad quite quickly, didn't it? Don't worry they will find the people who's hurting the wolves. **

**NicoleR85: thanks! **

Clary and Derek were waiting in the living room when Luke turned up. "What happened Derek?" Luke asked. The young ginger haired woman and werewolf listened as Derek explained the attack in as much detail as he could. "Did anyone see you come here?" Luke questioned. That was the most important thing he needed to know. If someone had trailed the werewolf to their house…they could've seen Clary come in too. And if that happened, then she was in grave danger.

Derek shook his head "no, I don't think anybody did", he replied "but I can't be completely sure".

"Right. Clary grab a bag. I'm taking you to Magnus'", Luke said.

Clary stood up "What? No!" she protested "I'm not going anywhere".

"Clary, it might not be safe…" Luke started.

"I don't care!" Clary snapped "this is _my _home and I'm not going to be driven out of it. I dare those people to come here because I swear to god, I'll make them regret messing with our family".

Derek smirked "You sure you're not part wolf?" he teased "you've certainly got the fire of one".

Clary laughed "I'm pretty sure that I got from my mother", she said.

"Wouldn't surprise me", Luke remarked "she was like that at your age too. In fact Jocelynn can still be like that occasionally now".

"So…does this mean you're letting me stay?" Clary asked, hoping that he would. She might not be a werewolf…or a warlock but she wasn't going to let a thing like that stop her from helping to protect her family.

"No, you're still going to Magnus'. It's the safest place for you", Luke said firmly.

"But…" Clary began.

"I know you want to help Clary but I want you safe", Luke cut in gently "so please go pack a bag".

The ginger nodded "ok", she said. She turned, left the living room and darted upstairs. The 21 year old went into her bedroom and pulled out a bag from under the bed. She was in the process of getting some clothes from her drawers when she heard a loud commotion from downstairs.

Clary shot out of her room and down the stairs. The front door was wide open and she could hear growling from outside. A crash made her head toward the kitchen where her step-father, now in his wolf form, was cornered by a large man with a gun. "You're not so tough, doggie", he sneered and fired his gun close to the werewolf.

The ginger took a step forward, ready to go intervene when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Clary let out a scream as she's pulled backward, gaining the attention of Luke and the man tormenting him. The werewolf went for the hunter who'd been shooting at him, tearing into the male before he darted after his daughter.

Clary struggled in her captors grip as he continued to drag her out of the house. "No!" she screamed, seeing Derek on the ground, unmoving. She was then struck around the back of the head and everything went black.

* * *

When the ginger came to, she found herself tied to a chair, the back of her head throbbing. "Finally, you're awake", a female voice spoke. Clary looked up to see a woman about 30 years of age with dark blonde hair standing there. The young woman didn't say anything. "Listen Clarissa, this needn't be unpleasant. All I need is for you to give me everything you know about the werewolves", the blonde said.

"Your friends take me from my home…attack my family….and you expect me to help you?" Clary scoffed "you're deluded lady".

The woman sighed and stepped back "I'm sorry you feel that way. Perhaps my friend, Jack will be able to persuade you", she said and a rather heavyset man stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't worry Kate, I'll get her to talk", Jack assured her, pulling out a wicked looking switchblade from his pocket. Clary eyed the blade as he walked toward her. She was _not _going to say anything, no matter how much he hurt her. Kate smirked as she left the room. Her fellow hunter was going to get information from Garroway's step-daughter, she was sure of it. The blonde had barely closed the door when the screaming started.

Over in the motel that the Winchester brothers were staying at, Sam and Dean sat bolt upright, their soul marks burning. "Clary!" the pair exclaimed. The pair jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed.

"You better call her", Dean said to Sam as he sped down the road in the impala. The younger Winchester nodded, pulled out his phone and dialled the ginger.

~the basement~

"She still not talking?" Kate asked, eyeing the now dishevelled looking Clary.

"Nope", Jack replied "just screams and tells me to go to hell. The kid's loyal to them monsters…too loyal".

The blonde opened her mouth to say something when a phone buzzed. It was Clary's phone that they'd taken off her prior to starting their 'questioning'. Kate went over to it, picked it up, half expecting it to be another call from Luke or Grace but was surprised to see that it was someone completely different. Someone, according to caller ID was named Sam.

Kate had ignored the phone when it was the two whom she knew were werewolves as she didn't want them tracking their precious Clary down but this Sam was an unknown. Another wolf? Or perhaps someone who was in that black impala who'd dropped her off? "Who's Sam?" she asked holding the phone up.

"Someone who'll kick your ass", Clary answered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Human or wolf?" Kate questioned.

"Doesn't matter. He's still gonna kill you", Clary spat. Kate glanced at Jack.

"Don't think about it Kate. This Sam could be one of them or an ally", he warned.

"Let's find out", Kate said and hit the answer button "Clary's phone".

_"Where is she?" _Sam demanded.

"Clary? She's…a little tied up at the moment", Kate said, shooting a smirk at the ginger. Clary opened her mouth and Jack shoved a hand over it to stop her from calling out. She bit his palm, hard.

"Sam!" she screamed earning her a slap across the face.

In the impala, Sam's grip on the phone tightened. "You touch her again, I will _kill _you", he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try", Kate taunted, keeping her eyes locked with Clary "you're going to have to find us first". Then she hung up, throwing the phone back onto the table where it had been previously.

Clary glared at Kate silently, internally begging Sam and Dean to find her. She had complete faith that they would, after all the older Winchester found herself and Sam when they'd been taken by the psychotic Bender family. However, it didn't mean that she wanted to spend more time in Kate's presence than absolutely necessary.

* * *

The impala came to a screeching halt outside Clary's home. Both Sam and Dean, while angry that their soulmate had been kidnapped, had decided the best place to start their search was where they'd dropped her off several hours earlier. The pair marched up the path and Dean hammered on the door. Grace opened it "Guys this isn't really a good time…" she started.

"Clary's been taken", Dean cut in.

The she-wolf frowned "how did you know?" she questioned. As far as she knew, nobody had told the brothers about the ginger's kidnapping.

"I called her so we could arrange a meet up and I ended up getting this woman's voice…" the platinum haired she-wolf listened as Sam explained phone call.

"You better come inside. The others will wanna hear this", Grace said and stepped aside to allow the pair to enter "everyone's in the dining room", she added, leading them down the hall. Inside the dining room, Jocelyn was sitting at the table with Maia holding her hand. Luke, Derek and a couple of other werewolves were standing around the table, talking in low tones. Though all conversation ceased when they noticed Grace and the Winchester brothers.

"Grace, what are they doing here?" Luke asked.

"They're here because they talked to the person who has Clary", Grace replied. That had everyone very interested.

"Tell us everything", Luke ordered. The group listened as Sam and Dean explained the phone call all over again. "Thank you for this. Doesn't give us much to go on I'm afraid", the werewolf said. The phone call, according to the brothers wasn't very long and there was nothing indicated as to where Clary was being held nor did they get a name from the captor.

"Sorry I'm late", Magnus said, suddenly walking through the doorway "I had something to take care of".

"That's quite alright Magnus", Jocelyn said "I'm glad you're here".

The Warlock noticed the Winchester brothers "good to see you both again", he said "wish it was under better circumstances" he turned to the rest "has there been any news yet?" he asked.

"Apart from the phone call Sam had with Clary's captor…nothing", Luke replied.

"You spoke to the one who's keeping Clary?" Magnus questioned, glancing at Sam.

"I did. But I didn't get a name and there wasn't any background noise to suggest where they might be", Sam explained.

Magnus sighed "I suppose that was too much to hope for", he remarked "however, I may be able to find our girl".

"How are you going to do that?" Dean asked.

"I presume Missouri told you about me?" the Warlock countered asked. He figured that the pair would've been curious after their first meeting and questioned Missouri. Though he didn't know what the psychic told them. Whatever Sam and Dean said in answer to his question, would depend on how he replied to theirs.

"She told us that you've got extensive knowledge of the supernatural and have done a little spell work", Sam answered.

"Though she did stress that you weren't a witch or warlock", Dean added "you've just 'dabbled' in it. According to her, that is".

"Well, then as you've been told that…I'll answer your question. I'm going to do a little tracking spell", Magnus looked at Jocelyn "Jocelyn if you could follow me please" and with that he turned and left the room. The red haired woman got up from the table, following after the Warlock.

~basement~

Jack moved back from Clary for a second time, the young woman looking much worse for wear. "Your friends aren't coming for you", Kate said "so why don't you just tell us what we need to know?"

Clary just looked at the woman, with absolute hate in her eyes. The ginger's entire body was aching…her throat was hoarse from screaming so much and she was sporting cuts all over. Despite all of this she didn't tell them anything about the wolves and she wasn't going to, no matter how much they hurt her. She _knew_ that either the Winchesters would find her or her family. She just had to hold on until they came.

"Tell us what we need to know!" Jack shouted holding his bloodstained knife against Clary's cheek.

"No", the ginger said firmly, her voice not wavering even for a second. Jack swiped the knife against Clary's cheek, cutting her. She didn't flinch.

Kate took Jack aside "it seems like our methods aren't getting any results", she remarked.

"Let's just kill her then and be done with it", Jack stated.

"Not yet", Kate said "she _will _talk. We just need to apply more pressure". She took the knife from Jack, marched over to Clary and jammed it into her leg. The ginger let out an deafening scream. "Is there anything you want to tell us now?" Kate asked.

"Go to hell bitch", Clary ground out, trying her best not to scream any more as Kate twisted the knife around. Though she did let out a groan when the evil woman pulled the weapon out. The ginger braced herself as Kate moved it over to her other leg. The blonde was about to bring it down when a huge commotion started above them. There were several gun shots followed by people screaming and animalistic noises.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"That would be my family", Clary replied "if I were you, I'd be leaving as fast as you can. Cos if they catch you…they'll kill you". Before either Jack or Kate could say/ do anything, the basement door burst open and a large black wolf flew in, pouncing on Jack and tore into him. Kate took this opportunity to make her escape while the werewolf was distracted.

Once the wolf had killed Jack, he approached Clary. "Daddy", she said, tears of relief rolling down her face. Then her soulmates ran into the room, guns raised "Guys!" Clary cried, overjoyed to see them too.

"Sam, watch the door", Dean ordered. Sam nodded and turned away. The older Winchester made his way over to Clary and cut her free. He then carefully picked her up and carried her out of the room, Luke and Sam following. Now that she was safe, relatively speaking, Clary allowed herself to pass out so that her exhausted and beaten body could start to heal.


	14. Aftermath

**Thanks to CoraPearson, Goddess-of-the-Forest1013, Pierced Pretty and Perverse, lucefatale, tensing, xxsarahvolturixx, everythingdance3, nityag2003, Deviants19, RayVonneAsham for following/faving my story.**

**NicoleR85: thanks! **

To say that the atmosphere in Magnus' home was tense would be an understatement. What with everyone, including the Winchesters in varying states of worry and concern over the injured ginger that was currently being tended to by the warlock himself and Dorothea. Luke and Jocelyn were sitting on the sofa, the former with his arm around the latter. Grace was on her feet, fiddling with her fingers, eyes fixed on the door. Maia's gaze kept flitting between her soulmate and the door. Dean was busy pacing as he just couldn't sit still while his brother stayed put in an armchair, his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly as they rested on his knees.

Derek was still in his wolf form, he'd refused to turn back as did the other two, Isaac and Cora. Though Magnus' home was the most safest place they could possibly be, all three werewolves felt that they had to stay on high alert. And being in their wolf forms meant that they were ready to protect the others should they be attacked by other hunters in retaliation for what they did to get Clary back.

Zoe was sitting on the floor leaning against the reddish brown wolf form of Cora. The she wolf sat there supporting the young warlock while her senses remained highly alert for any sign of danger. When the door to one of the spare rooms opened and Magnus stepped out with Dorothea, everyone stood up, eager to hear the verdict. "Clary is fine", he said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief "she's awake and she's asking for Sam and Dean". That had Sam on his feet and moving toward the doorway Magnus was standing in, Dean following.

Inside the room, Clary was sitting up in bed, several pillows behind her back keeping her propped up. "Hey guys", she said trying to sound chipper but they both could hear the tiredness in her voice. The brothers went over to the bed, both sitting on either side of the ginger.

"Magnus said that you asked for us", Dean said.

"I did", Clary confirmed "I just wanted to thank you both for helping my family rescue me. And to say…'I'm sorry'".

"Sorry for what?" Sam questioned.

"For not telling you about my family", Clary said "but they're not bad", she quickly added "Yes, they may have killed some people but that was only in self-defence. Those humans were hunting the wolves. They'd never hurt an innocent. I swear!"

The younger Winchester placed a hand over hers as she was getting worked up in defence of her family. "There's no need to be sorry", he said gently "and we know your family isn't bad. They're the exception to any other supernatural creatures we've met".

"He's right", Dean agreed "they may be werewolves and warlocks but they aren't monsters. They're the complete opposite" he touched her shoulder "if other hunters come snooping around wanting to harm them, we'll make sure to set them straight".

"You'd do that?" Clary asked, hope in her eyes.

Dean nodded "of course we would", he replied.

"Thank you", the young woman said sniffling slightly. Before the brothers knew it, their soulmate had started to cry.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Dean asked as Sam rubbed her back. Clary didn't say anything, she just shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. The brothers exchanged looks figuring that she was emotionally wrecked by what she'd just been through and quite rightly so. Anyone would be a mess after being tortured like that. The older carefully put an arm around her and the ginger shifted slightly, burying her head into his neck. Her free hand reached out for Sam, who took it and moved closer to her. Trio stayed like that until Clary had no more tears to shed.

"Would you guys mind staying here tonight?" the ginger asked quietly. She didn't particularly want them to leave, not after what happened hours ago.

"Yeah, we can stay", Dean answered. To be honest if she hadn't asked for them to stay, he would've told her that they'd spend the night. He didn't know about his brother but personally, he was loathed to have her out of his sight.

There was a soft knock at the door "come in", Clary called. The door opened and Zoe entered "hey sweetie", the ginger said patting the bed so that the youngster knew she could sit with her. The brothers moved away so that Zoe could hop up next to Clary. The young woman winced as the little warlock settled down against her side.

"You ok Clary?" Zoe asked looking up at her "you still hurt?"

"I'm fine sweetie, just a little tender", Clary assured her which was enough to make Zoe relax. Sam and Dean decided to leave the pair to it even though they were highly tempted to stay.

"I like Sam and Dean", the brothers heard Zoe say as Sam pulled the door closed.

"I like them too, very much", Clary agreed.

"Is one of them your soulmate?" Zoe asked, curious. She saw the way they were all sitting together on the bed when she entered and it was clear to her that one of them was Clary's soulmate.

"I'd love to tell you but I can't", Clary said "unless…you're very good a keeping secrets".

"I'm the best at keeping secrets!" Zoe proclaimed.

"You pinkie swear?" Clary asked holding out her little finger. Zoe immediately hooked her finger around the gingers.

"I pinkie swear", she said as seriously as possible.

"Alright", Clary said "they're both my soulmates".

Zoe stared up at her eyes wide "are you serious? _Both?_ How is that even possible?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm very serious", Clary replied "and I have no clue how its possible. But they both have the same soul mark that I do" the ginger sighed and shifted slightly "Honestly, I don't even know how this is going to work".

"You're smart Clary, you'll figure it out", Zoe assured her. Clary smiled at her little cousin.

"Thanks sweetie", she said ruffling her hair.

"You wanna see a cool trick?" Zoe asked.

"Sure", Clary replied. The young warlock waved her hands, her eyes turning electric blue as she released magic into the air, creating a flurry of colourful butterflies. "That's amazing Zoe!" the young woman exclaimed.

"You really like it?" Zoe questioned, her eyes shining with happiness.

Clary gave her a gentle squeeze "I love it", she confirmed "it's just what I needed after the last few hours…" she yawned, barely able to suppress it.

"I should go, let you get some sleep", Zoe said. She kissed her cheek "Goodnight Clary", she said.

"Night sweetie", Clary said back, yawning once again. The ten year old slid off the bed and padded out of the room, casting one last glance back at the ginger who was starting to doze off.

"I wouldn't go back in there guys", Zoe said to the brothers "she's very tired". Sam and Dean both nodded in understanding.

About an hour or so later everyone else was heading off to bed too. Magnus had offered the Winchesters one of his many spare rooms but they'd declined, opting to stay in the living room. If they couldn't be in the room with their soulmate, then they wanted to be as close as possible.

The pair had only been asleep for a short while when they were awoken by a scream. Immediately they were on their feet and in Clary's room. The ginger was tossing and turning, whimpering and mumbling inaudibly. She was having a nightmare. "Clary. Clary wake up", Dean said gently shaking her shoulder.

"Clary you're having a nightmare", Sam added. A split second later, she awoke with a gasp.

"Sam…Dean", Clary whispered, looked at her soulmates before she burst into tears. The pair sat down either side and put their arms around their sobbing soulmate. As they held her, Clary tried to tell them about the nightmare but she was crying too hard that they couldn't quite catch everything she was saying. Though they did understand the gist of it from the little they did manage to hear. The nightmare was about Kate and Jack hurting her.

"Its ok", Sam said softly "you're safe now".

"He's right", Dean agreed "and nothing like that will ever happen to you ever again".

"You promise?" Clary sniffled.

"I promise", Dean swore.

"Me too", Sam added.

The ginger cracked a smile "Thank you, both of you", she said wiping her eyes "can you guys stay in here?" she requested "I don't want to be alone".

"Sure", Sam said "We'll just get our stuff".

Clary shook her head "no, I meant in the bed", she corrected.

"If that's what you want", Dean said exchanging a look with his brother.

"Please. I just…need you close", the ginger admitted quietly.

"Ok", Dean said. He and Sam slid under the covers, laying either side of their soulmate. Now that she had both brothers with her, Clary felt safe enough to fall back to sleep. Sam and Dean followed soon after.


	15. Clary's admittance

**Thanks to TC Howl, TheWrittenLawOfMorningStar, femke98, Pollyyatesx, Subhera, Devil's Chick93, animegal1357, SafirMysticHime, MCT05, WheeljacksGirl, wolfgirl232323, Queenoffangirls18, 3, katethepinkarrow, Princess of Miracles, Stella-Nyx for following/faving my story. **

**Savethemadscientist: (taken again) yep it was good that they were able to find her. (Aftermath) I couldn't see them not accepting her family considering that Clary is their soulmate. **

**NicoleR85: thanks! **

**MaidensTouchOfMadness: thank you. More cute moments to come. **

A couple of days later…

Dean sat on the bed, legs outstretched, arm around a slumbering Clary. The TV was playing an old western with the volume down low as to not disturb the ginger. But Dean wasn't really watching it, he was playing more attention to his soulmate. She'd been mostly sleeping these past few days to allow her body to heal from the torture that had been inflicted on her by Kate and Jack.

Sam sat in a chair close to the bed, laptop balanced on his legs. Despite the fact that they were reluctant to leave their soulmate, they still had a job to do. "Anything?" Dean asked.

"There's a man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home", Sam explained.

"Elkins?" Dean repeated "I know that name".

"Doesn't ring a bell", Sam said.

"Elkins...Elkins...Elkins", Dean muttered under his breath, brow furrowed as he tried to think of where he knew name from.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think", Sam remarked, scanning the webpage "At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery" he looked up at his brother "could be our kind of gig".

"Maybe", Dean agreed "hey, pass me dad's journal". Sam held it out to him and Dean took it, taking care not to jostle Clary. He flicked through the pages until he came across what he was looking for. "Check it out", he said, showing Sam the page

_D Elkins 970-555-0158_

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked.

"It's a Colorado area code", Dean pointed out "so yeah, it's a high possibility".

"You think we should tell…" Sam nodded to their soulmate.

"Yes", Dean said and proceeded to gently shake the ginger awake "Clary…Clary", he softly called.

"5 more minutes", Clary sleepily mumbled snuggling into his side more. Sam shook his head, highly amused as was Dean.

"Sweetheart, you need to wake up. We caught a case", the older Winchester said quietly. That made Clary stir.

"What's the case?" she asked looking blearily up at him.

"Some guy in Colorado was mauled in his home", Dean replied.

"And I'm guessing you want me to stay here while you two check it out", Clary stated sitting up, shifting away from Dean.

"We don't want you to get hurt again", Sam told her.

"I know. Still sucks though", Clary admitted.

"I doubt we'll be gone long", Dean said "few days tops".

"He's right, we'll be back before you know it", Sam assured her with a smile "and we'll call/text/email so often you'll get sick of it".

"Impossible", Clary said "I'd never get sick of it". She held out her hand to Sam who took it. Clary tugged him toward the bed and he sat down. "Promise me you'll be careful", the ginger said "both of you".

"We will", Sam promised.

"Yeah, absolutely", Dean vowed.

* * *

Several days passed since the Winchesters had left on their case and they still hadn't come back. Though Clary was ok with it as the brothers had explained in their many messages that they'd been reunited with their dad and were going on cases with him.

Then suddenly while she was making a cup of tea for herself, Clary felt her soul mark burn with a white hot pain as if someone had stuck a burning poker onto it. The mug slid from her hand, crashing onto the floor, the ginger following suit as she screamed in agony.

"Clary!" Jocelyn cried rushing into the room "sweetie, what happened!"

"My mark!" Clary exclaimed, tears running down her face "it kills!"

"What's going on? I heard screams", Luke said coming in.

"It's her soul mark. Its really hurting her", Jocelyn said.

"Well, we gotta get her off the floor", Luke said and gingerly picked her up "I'm really sorry kiddo", he said when she whimpered, hating the fact the moving her was causing her even more pain but like he said, she couldn't stay on the floor.

"I'll call Magnus, see if he can lessen the pain", Jocelyn said rushing out of the door. Luke carried Clary to the sofa and laid her down on it.

"They must be seriously injured. Never hurt this bad last time", Clary sobbed into the cushion.

"They?" Luke asked, confused.

"I have two soulmates", the ginger confessed.

"What?" the werewolf questioned, even more confused "that's…"

"Impossible, I know and yet it happened", Clary cut in "Sam and Dean", she added with a mumble, her eyes starting to close.

"Sam and Dean Winchester", Luke repeated. Honestly, he should've seen it coming. Not the two soulmates thing but the fact that the brothers were her soulmates. They certainly cared for his step-daughter that was for sure. And they were certainly willing to do anything for Clary, even go as far as working with his werewolves to rescue her when she was taken. Despite them being hunters. You'd think that would go against everything they stood for but not Sam and Dean. They were definitely the perfect soulmates for his little girl.

"Yeah, them", Clary confirmed before she passed out.

"Right, I called Magnus and…" Jocelyn trailed off when she saw Clary unconscious on the sofa.

"She's just passed out", Luke told her.

"I don't like seeing her like this but I suppose its better than her screaming in pain", Jocelyn said stroking her daughter's hair. Luke opened his mouth to agree when a portal appeared a foot away and Magnus stepped out.

"I came as soon as I could", the Warlock said "I see she's resting now".

"More like passed out", Luke corrected "and she said something before that happened".

"What?" Jocelyn asked.

"Clary admitted that she's got two soulmates", Luke replied.

Looks of surprise appeared on Jocelyn's face. "That's impossible", the ginger haired woman stated.

"Incredibly rare, yes. Impossible, no", Magnus corrected.

"What causes someone to have two soulmates?" Luke questioned.

"I'm afraid to say that I'm still trying to figure that out", Magnus confessed "without much luck. But back to the matter at hand". He went over to his goddaughter/niece and checked her soul mark. The skin around it was angry red and it was really hot to the touch. "Her mates must be very seriously hurt", he commented. His eyes became yellow and cat like as he started to chant a healing spell. After a while, he stopped. "This'll help for the moment but we need to get her to her soulmates", the Warlock stated "Do we know where they are now?"

"I'm afraid not", Jocelyn replied, regretfully.

"What about using Clary's connection to the Winchesters to track them?" Luke suggested.

"That could work", Magnus agreed. He turned back to the ginger and held out his hand over her soul mark. He chanted a second spell over it. The Warlock looked up at Luke and Jocelyn "I know where they are. Sioux Falls General Hospital", he said.


	16. Sioux Falls Hospital

**Thanks to Hpmlbmangas for faving my story. **

**NicoleR85: thanks!**

**Savethemadscientist: thanks! Oh, and I didn't realise that. Thanks for pointing it out to me. **

Clary whimpered in Luke's arms as they walked quickly through the hospital. "It's gonna be ok, kiddo", he assured her "just hold on". He stepped into an empty hospital room, Jocelyn following.

"I'll go find Sam and Dean", the red head said before darting out of the room.

"Stay strong Clary", Luke said, placing her down on the bed. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and took hold of his step daughter's hand. The werewolf wasn't waiting very long until his wife came back in with Sam.

As if the ginger could sense him, which as he was one of her soulmates it was highly likely, Clary opened her eyes. "Sam", she murmured.

"Hey", Sam softly greeted. He stepped up to the bed, getting down to her eyelevel. Luke and Jocelyn watched him tentatively touch her face, Clary leaning into his touch.

"What happened?" Clary asked, noting the several scratches on his face.

"A hunt went very wrong", Sam told her vaguely.

"Dean?" Clary questioned, worried for the older Winchester.

"He's in a coma", Sam reluctantly replied "the doctor's don't even know if he'll even wake up".

"I have to see him", Clary said trying to sit up but Luke stopped her.

"Clary, I don't think that's such as good idea", he said. Clary looked at Sam and he nodded, understanding that she wanted to see her other soulmate. Not only would it help her feel better but there was a chance that her presence would help Dean too. After all, the bond was two-way.

"Clary, sweetheart, you really should rest", Jocelyn insisted when Sam helped her up.

"Mom, I have to see Dean", Clary said firmly "if you were in my place, you'd do the same". Her mother stayed quiet, knowing that her daughter was right. The woman stopped Luke from going after the pair when they left the room.

"Its best we stay out of the way for the moment", Jocelyn said. Luke opened his mouth to protest but when she gave him a look, he shut up.

Clary leaned on Sam as he walked toward Dean's room. "Oh my god", the young woman breathed, moving away from him when she saw the older Winchester laying in the hospital bed "Dean". She went over to his bed, sinking down in the chair. Sam watched her reach out and touch the back of his hand. "You can't go anywhere, do you hear me?" she said, trying not to cry "I can't lose you".

"I'm not going anywhere Clary, I promise", Dean said placing a hand on her shoulder. Clary gasped at the contact. It didn't feel cold, in fact it felt rather…warm.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There's a warmth on my shoulder, I think its Dean", Clary replied. The warmth intensified telling her that she was right. The ginger glanced at Sam "It's definitely him", she confirmed.

"If his spirit is here then we can contact him", Sam said, more to himself than Clary "Stay here, I'll be back soon". Before his soulmate could reply, he left the room.

"I have no idea what your brother is up to but hopefully he won't be gone long, just like he promised", Clary said.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Sam came back with a brown paper bag in his arms "what's in the bag?" Clary asked, looking at him. She raised her eyebrows when he showed her the Ouija Board.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me", Dean complained.

Sam walked around the bed and sat cross legged on the floor. "You think this is going to work?" Clary questioned, joining him.

"Only one way to find out", Sam said putting his finger on the planchette. Clary put her finger on it too, as did Dean.

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party", Dean commented.

"Dean? Are you here?" Sam questioned. He and Clary watched the planchette move over to 'YES' on the board.

"I'll be damned", Dean half laughed, rather surprised it worked. Sam and Clary both gave each other relieved looks.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean", Sam said, happily.

"Damn straight", Dean agreed. He started to move the planchette around the board, slowly spelling out a word: HUNT.

"Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" Sam asked. He and Clary watched the planchette slide back to 'YES'.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Sam pressed.

"Dean can only answer one question at a time", Clary said.

"Thank you, Clary", Dean said, glad that the ginger understood. He then started to spell out another word: REAPER.

Sam and Clary exchanged looks, only this one was one of worry. If a Reaper was after him then it was there naturally, there was no way to stop it. "What do we do?" Clary asked "you can't kill death".

"Which means I'm screwed", Dean griped.

"I'm not giving up. There has to be another way", Sam said firmly, standing up "I'll be back in a second". Before he could leave however, Dean suddenly gasped awake, choking on the tube that was down his throat. In a flash , Clary was by his side, lightly grasping his hand. Sam, on the other hand, raced to the door. "I need help in here!" he shouted.

Within moments, a doctor entered the room and carefully removed the tube. "I'll be back in a moment to run some tests", he told Dean and then left. As soon as he'd gone, Clary carefully hugged the older Winchester.

"Thank god you're ok", she said utterly relieved that he was awake though she was confused as to how he'd regained consciousness so quickly. How did he manage to escape the Reaper? And so soon after he told them that was what was in the hospital. She pulled back "please be more careful next time. I can't lose you" she glanced at Sam "either of you".

"You won't", Dean croaked, making Clary look at him "I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon sweetheart".

"Good", Clary said with a small smile "and I'm gonna hold you to it".


	17. A Hunter's Funeral

**Thanks to Jamiedanilds, Lexxxi, Markosgirl152, Ayumika1998, alpalumbo98, Mimzy94, Kazumikit, Eleana22, imaweirdoforlife for following/faving my story.**

**Savethemadscientist: yep, Dean touching her shoulder let herself and Sam know that he was there. That's due to their soulmate bond.**

**NicoleR85: thanks!**

Several hours later…

Sam and Clary stood back while the doctor spoke to Dean. "I can't explain it. The edema's vanished", he said "The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you"

"Thanks, doc", Dean said to the medical professional and the doctor leaves.

"I'm gonna go tell mom and Luke the good news", Clary said. She leant over Dean and pressed a light kiss to his cheek "see you in a bit". The ginger also gave Sam a kiss on the cheek as well before she left the room.

Not a moment later John showed up at Dean's room. "How you feeling, dude?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive", Dean replied.

"That's what matters", John remarked.

"Where were you last night?" Sam demanded.

"I had some things to take care of", John explained, vaguely.

"Well, that's specific", Sam said sarcastically.

"Come on, Sam", Dean said but his brother ignored him.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam pressed.

"No", John answered.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam said.

"Can we not fight?" John asked, his voice taking on a pleading tone "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

Sam frowned, taken aback by this sudden change in his dad. "Dad, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah", John replied "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Uh…sure", Sam said and left the room, still rather confused by the change in his father's attitude. His soulmate appeared just as he was getting a cup of coffee from the vending machine. "Where's your mom and Luke?"

"They've gone to get something to eat", Clary replied "I'm gonna meet them there in a little bit. You're welcome to join if you like".

"I appreciate that but I probably should stay here with Dean and my dad", Sam said. Clary nodded in understanding. The pair headed down the hall where Sam happened to glance into an open doorway and saw his dad on the floor "Dad?!" he exclaimed, the coffee cup falling out of his hand and he ran into the room. "He's not breathing!"

"Somebody help!" Clary shouted. Before long several doctor's appeared. She and Sam where forced to watch from the doorway as they tried to revive John.

Sam sagged against his soulmate when doctor's stopped what they were doing. "I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am", the head doctor declared.

* * *

Flames as orange as Clary's hair licked John's body as it laid on the funeral pyre. Shortly after Dean's miraculous recovery, Sam had discovered that his father had died. Being that he was a hunter, he was given a hunter's funeral. Clary had been invited of course being that she was the brother's soulmate but she didn't stand with them at the pyre. Instead she hung back a little ways just to give them some respect.

Sam stared at the flames, tears pricking in his eyes as he watched his father's body burn. Dean just stood there silently. "Before he..." Sam swallowed and tried again "before, did he say anything to you? About anything?"

"No. Nothing", Dean replied, not looking at him. There was no way he was going to tell Sam what John had said. He could he? His father had basically said that he might have to kill his brother if he couldn't save him. And he was going to save his brother if it's the last thing he does. He glanced back and held out his hand to Clary. The ginger stepped forward and slipped her hand into his. Clary took Sam's hand with her free one. Together the three of them stood hand in hand watching John's funeral pyre. "Can you come with us?" the older Winchester asked after a moment.

"Come with you?" Clary counter questioned, confused.

"Yeah. I uh…need you", Dean admitted. Not only would her presence help Sam but it would help him too. Which wouldn't exactly be surprising considering that she was their soulmate.

"Then I'll come", Clary said. She hadn't known the brothers for very long but she had a feeling that Dean wasn't one to admit something like that very easily. She glanced down at the claddagh ring on her finger and tugged her hand out of Sam's. The brother's watched as she changed the position of the ring so that the heart was now pointed inward.

"What's that for?" Sam asked.

"To show that I'm in a relationship", Clary replied "the heart pointed outward means my heart is open…I'm single. When its pointed inward, like now, it means that someone has captured my heart. Or more specifically two someones" she gave them both a smile "my soulmates".

* * *

A week later saw Clary at Bobby Singer's house watching Dean fix the impala through the window. Despite the older Winchester claiming that he needed her, he'd been very distant. Not that she blamed him. After all, his father had died.

"You think he'll come in any time soon?" Clary asked hearing Sam approach.

"No idea", Sam replied "but I've found something on one of my dad's old phones".

"What was it?" Clary asked.

"A four month old voicemail from some woman named Ellen. She says that she can help, didn't say what with though", Sam explained "I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address".

"And you want to go check it out", Clary surmised "see what this Ellen person says by 'help'".

"Yeah, I do", Sam agreed "Do you want to tell Dean?"

"Its probably best if you do it", Clary replied, turning her gaze back to the window.

"No, I think _you_ should do it", Sam said, making the ginger look at him "you've barely spoken to each other this past week".

"Doesn't bother me", Clary said though Sam could tell that was a lie. He can see it in her eyes. There was a mix of both understanding and hurt. "Losing a loved one is never easy and people deal with grief in different ways. In your brother's case, its keeping to himself and working on the car. And I think I'm going to head home".

"Then you're coming back, right?" Sam asked hoping she that would. Dean had asked her to come with them on the day of John's funeral but with him being distant…

"Of course I am", Clary assured him, making the Winchester relax "I just need to see my family and get some more stuff" she took his hand "I'll be back before you know it", she promised.

"Are you going to tell Dean you're going?" Sam asked.

Clary glanced out of the window for the third time and shook her head. "He's got more important things to focus on", she said "just tell him I'll be back in a few days".

Sam nodded "Alright, I'll tell him", he promised.

"Thanks", Clary said, taking out her phone from her pocket and dialled Magnus.


	18. Vegetarian Vampires part 1

**Thanks to Lahlahh12, Prescy Hendrix, torikay28, pinksnowleopard9, Emmalovesdimitri, LinaHerondale, ToughGirl, xXallegedangelXx, yunibell, Just2aw3s0me, bunny-girl sama, SpiritofaWaterGoddess, Hiniko for following/faving my story. **

**Savethemadscientist: poor Winchester boys indeed. Nope Dean won't be happy when he finds out that she left. **

**NicoleR85: thank you, glad you like**

When Clary showed up at the junkyard a few days later she was met with the sounds of something hitting a car over and over. She dropped her bags and ran towards the noise where she discovered Dean slamming a crowbar against the impala repeatedly. She went over to him the moment he dropped to his knees. "Dean", she said softly. The older Winchester looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Clary", he whispered "Clary", he repeated as he touched her face "you're here". Dean hugged her, burying his face into her neck.

"I'm here", Clary said, rubbing his back.

"Why did you leave?" Dean mumbled "I didn't want you to go".

"I know", Clary said "I wanted to spend a few days with my family. I'm sorry I should've told you". The ginger held her soulmate while he clung onto her.

"Please don't go again", Dean pleaded, his voice muffled as he'd yet to move his face from her neck.

"I won't, I promise", Clary vowed. She glanced at the damaged impala "do you want some help with the car?" Dean nodded against her skin.

From inside Bobby's house, Sam watched the pair work of the vehicle together. It was nice to see their soulmate helping Dean with the impala. If he couldn't get Dean to open up then maybe Clary would have better luck.

Several days later saw the newly restored vehicle with its 3 passengers roaring down the road. "Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean said happily.

Clary laughed, glad to see him so happy. "You're in a good mood", Sam remarked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked "Got my car, got our soulmate…" he glanced in the rear view mirror and winked at the ginger when she met his eyes "…got a case, things are looking up".

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine", Sam said.

Dean chuckled "How far to Red Lodge?"

"About another three hundred miles", Sam replied.

"Good", Dean said and pushed the pedal to the floor.

* * *

After a rather disastrous interview with the sheriff which almost had Clary in fits of laughter, the trio went to the morgue to check out the body. "John", Dean guessed the J on the interns name tag.

"Jeff", the man corrected.

"Jeff", Dean repeated "I know that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away".

Jeff frowned "But Dr. Dworkin's on vacation".

"He's come back a little early and he doesn't look too happy", Clary fibbed "been asking for you, repeatedly" and that had the intern scarpering away.

"Nice", Sam commented.

"Thanks", Clary said.

"Those satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?" Dean asked walking over to a table to grab some latex gloves for them all.

"Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead", Sam answered.

"Yeah. So much f'd up crap happens in Florida", Dean muttered. He handed some gloves to Sam and Clary who donned them. Sam opened a compartment and wheels out a corpse, a box between its legs. "All right, open it", the older Winchester said.

"You open it", Sam shot back.

"Wuss", Dean countered, picking up the box and took it over to a table. He made a face when he flipped off the lid, revealing the severed head of the woman who'd been killed.

"I don't see any pentagram", Clary said, inching toward the box and taking a quick peek inside.

"Poor girl", Sam murmured.

"Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kinda like the moth in Silence of the Lambs", Dean suggested.

"Yeah, here, go ahead", Sam said pushing the box closer to Dean.

"No, you go ahead", the blonde said, pushing the box back.

"Right, yeah, I'm the wuss, huh?" Sam said sarcastically "Whatever". He took a couple of breaths, steeling himself before he began poking his fingers into the mouth. "Can one of you, get me a bucket?" he asked.

Clary quickly found one. "Wait… is that what I think it is?" she asked, having spotted something in the gums. She gave the bucket to Sam and then gingerly prodded the gum. The trio watched a narrow, sharp tooth descended. "Crap", she swore.

"You've seen vampires?" Sam asked her.

"I _know_ of them", Clary replied "never had the pleasure in meeting one. Though that was by design. Wolves and Vamps don't really get along".

"Well, this changes things", Sam remarked.

"Ya think?" Dean sassed.

* * *

"I don't think this was such a good idea", Dean said watching Clary disappear into the local bar.

"She'll be fine", Sam assured him.

"If she's not out in 2 minutes, I'm going in", Dean said. Sam didn't blame him. She was their soulmate after all and she was going into a bar alone where there were sure to several drunk guys who'd probably attempt to hit on her.

Inside the building, Clary approached the bar. "Hey", she greeted.

"What can I can get for you?" the bartender asked.

"A beer, please", Clary replied. The bartender brought over a bottle and cracked it open. "Thanks" Clary took a sip "I'm new in town and I'm looking for some…fun. Do you know where I can find a group of night owls that like to party?"

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice", the bartender explained.

"Thanks", Clary said. She set down a 20 dollar bill "for the drink and information", she said.

"I appreciate that", the bartender said "have a good night, miss". Clary nodded and left the bar, a muscled black man, Gordon, watching her go. He got up and followed her out, noting that she met up with two men. The trio head down an alley and so does Gordon though unfortunately he lost sight of them. He turned and was shoved against the wall by both Winchesters.

"Smile", Dean demanded pressing a knife against Gordon's throat.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Show us those pearly whites", Dean ordered.

"Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else?" Gordon requested "I'm not a vampire" Sam frowned "Yeah, that's right. I heard her in there" he nodded to Clary.

"What do you know about vampires?" the ginger questioned.

"How to kill them" , Gordon replied "Now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch" he started to pull away when Sam pins him harder. He had no idea whether this man was a threat to their soulmate. "Whoa. Easy there, Chachi" Gordon slowly brought his right hand to his lip, pulling it back to revealing normal gums "See? Fangless. Happy?" seeing that the man wasn't a vampire, Sam and Dean released him "Now. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean", Sam introduced "and this is Clary Barnes, our friend".

"Barnes. Any relation to Pamela?" Gordon asked.

"My aunt", Clary confirmed "and you are?"

"Gordon. Gordon Walker", Gordon replied. The group followed him to his car where he showed them his arsenal. "You know I met your old man once?" he remarked "Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot –"

"You seem to know a lot about our family", Dean commented.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk", Gordon told him.

"No, we don't, actually", Dean said.

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours?" Sam asked seeing that his brother was starting to get irked with Gordon.

"Yep. Been here two weeks", Gordon answered.

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Clary queried.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone", Gordon informed her.

"Where's the nest, then?" Dean asked.

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it", the black man assured them.

"We could help", Dean insisted.

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy", Gordon said.

"Come on, man, I"ve been itching for a hunt", Dean almost pleaded.

Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out", he put the armoury away and got into his car "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side". Sam, Dean and Clary watched him drive off.

"We're going after him, aren't we?" Clary stated.

"Yep", Sam said.


End file.
